Ice Ice Baby
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: AU. Juvia has started a journey that she's always wanted. A journey to become a mother. But can she really do it by herself? What will she do when an unexpected blizzard changes everything?
1. Baby Makes Two

HERE WE GO!

I'v been writing this for a while now, my first multi-chap fic where I have more wrote than I'm posting, hahah. I just wanted to try something different and this is what we get!

This fic will actually have a **posting schedule.** Crazy, right? I'll update once a week on Sunday.

I won't give anything away right now, i'll give more notes in later chapters. So...

 _Fairy Tail_ and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"Congratulations, you're pregnant."

"Eh?"

The kind elderly doctor smiled, "Your test results came back positive. You're going to be a mom."

Her heart pounded a little more, her lips quivered as she held back a smile, "Juvia is so happy."

25-year-old Juvia Lockser truly had never been more pleased with her life. One thing she had always wanted since childhood was to have a baby. Although, one part of the equation wasn't right…

"I'm glad," her doctor handed her a few pamphlets, "I'll schedule an appointment when you're a little farther along. Will the father be joining you?"

"Um," Juvia hesitated, she lowered the pamphlet on vitamins to her lap, this was the part of the equation she wasn't happy with, "I will ask. But… he may not be as happy as Juvia."

"I see, well don't push him. It takes men a little longer to accept an unplanned pregnancy then women. If you do need any help, we do have a full support staff."

"Juvia appreciates it," the blue haired mother-to-be listened closely as her doctor discussed other things she could do to stay healthy for her little one.

About an hour later, Juvia stepped out into the late winter day, finally finished inside the medical building. The weather was warming up nicely in late March. And it wasn't the sun shining that made her want to skip. How she couldn't wait to hold that precious little life in her arms!

Sliding into her car, she leaned back fully against the seat, "A baby for Juvia."

A smile would not leave her face no matter how hard she tried. She thought of tiny clothes and bows and trucks and diapers and birthdays and hugs and slobbery kisses. What a wonderful adventure she was starting.

The smile dimmed when she started her car. There was just one problem she saw… would her boyfriend be just as happy as she?

The moment she got home, Juvia started cleaning and cooking. She wanted this evening to be perfect so she could tell the good news.

She huffed when she put away the last load of laundry. He had gotten into the habit of leaving his clothes around wherever he was at the moment. The oven beeped, alerting her to the lasagna that was finished.

She slid in her socks to her kitchen, she loved being silly while home alone. She was only in sleep shorts and a large t-shirt that she stole from Merudy. Well, technically it was Lyon's, but he wasn't about to say anything. She was his fiancée's best friend after all.

"Lovely," Juvia breathed in the sauces and spices, "this will be great."

A few months after they started dating, her boyfriend had asked her to move in with him. He was the overly protective type, and while at first Juvia found it cute, it was exhausting now. Juvia tried to ignore it as much as she could.

She loved him after all… she did.

"It's alright," Juvia patted her flat stomach, "daddy will come around for us both."

She hoped, anyway.

"Now, let mommy get dressed up for daddy!"

She was placing the cover over the lasagna when the front door swung open, startling Juvia.

"Juvia! I'm home!"

"Oh, you're early," she swore, "We-welcome home!"

"I had such a shit day," he kicked his boots off, slamming them into the wall, "why don't you come and give me a good massage?"

"Juvia is working on dinner!" she grit her teeth, not wanting to upset him, but she wasn't ready!

"Oh, come on! I'm more important that dinner, come here," he plopped down in his recliner, waving at her.

"Juvia wants to make sure dinner won't be cold!"

"Fine, don't make me happy then," he growled, he switched the television, "bring me a beer, if you can spare your precious time."

"Oh," Juvia bit her lip to hold back frustrated tears, he always acted like that.

She had set the table in a romantic, yet elegant ambiance. She wasn't dressed for it though, and neither was he. But he had never cared what she did to set the mood, not even when she asked.

Sighing, she took a beer out of the fridge and walked over to his chair.

"Bora," she began, she held the beer out to him, which he took and opened without even looking at her, "Juvia has some exciting new."

"Did you get that raise?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Juvia has not heard about that yet…" it seemed all he cared about sometimes was her job, but she overlooked it since they had been together for a few years, "but Juvia feels her news is even more exciting!"

"Doubt it," Bora sneered, still glaring at the screen, "what?"

"Um…" this wasn't what she imagined as a child. She always thought her lover or husband would be just as happy as her. But she never counted on Bora. He wasn't her dream guy, but he cared about her, she knew he did.

"What is it? Spit it out already."

"J-Juvia is… um.. she is… going to have a… a baby."

A few moments passed and Bora didn't budge. Then he sprang from his seat, in what Juvia thought was going to be excitement, she hoped for that with all her heart.

"You're what?!" but his demeanor crushed her childhood dream, "I thought you were on the pill?!"

"J-Juvia is-!" she flinched when he grabbed her arm.

"Then how the hell are you pregnant?! Huh?!"

"They- they don't a-always work…"

"Well do something about it! Like hell I want a damn kid!" he let her go and quickly laced his boots back up.

"B-Bora? What… where are you going?"

"OUT! I won't be back until that kid is gone, you hear me?!" the door slammed in her face.

What was supposed to be a happy memory in their lives turned to be one of the most awful. Juvia's heart dropped faster than the rain outside, the water sliding down the window matched the water falling from her eyes.

"W-wait!" Juvia ran out the door and looked down the hall, but he was gone.

"What… what is Juvia supposed to do?" her hands automatically went to hold her stomach.

Even in distress, Juvia was graceful as she shuffled back inside and shut the door. She was just about to fall to the floor when she heard her phone sing a happy tune.

Wiping away her tears on her shirt sleeve, Juvia rushed to answer.

"H-hello?"

" _Hey, Juvia! How are you?"_

"Hello Lucy," she sniffed as quietly as she could, "Juvia is fine."

" _I was going to ask if you and Bora wanted to go to dinner with me and Natsu,"_ Lucy paused, _"are you OK?"_

"W-why would Lucy ask a-again? Juvia is f-fine," she placed a hand over her mouth so her friend wouldn't hear her sob, "J-Juvia made d-dinner…"

" _Are you crying? Juvia what's wrong?"_

"Nothing is w-wrong…"

" _Are you sure? You sound- hey! Natsu, stop!"_

Juvia heard a thump and some rustling noises before a loud voice echoed in her ear " _WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO?"_

"Natsu?" Juvia sniffed, more tears falling. She couldn't stop crying, couldn't stop her heart from breaking.

" _Oh shit, yer crying. Lucy! Juvia's crying! WHAT HAPPENED?!"_

" _You aren't helping!"_ she heard Lucy yell before more struggling, " _Juvia, can we come over?"_

"J-Juvia would l-like that," Juvia kept crying, one hand on her belly as she slid to the floor, her back against her freshly shined refrigerator. Her whole apartment was spotless, all for Bora…

" _We'll be right there,"_ she heard Lucy say before the call ended.

Dropping her head into her knees, she covered her stomach with both hands.

"Mommy… is here," the word made her heart to skip a beat, creating more tears, "we'll be OK…"

* * *

Not even ten minutes passed when a pink monster mostly shred her door apart trying to get in.

"BORA! GET OUT HERE SO I CAN KICK YER ASS!"

Lucy sighed, she tried closing the door, but her boyfriend made that impossible.

Juvia was sitting on her couch now. She huddled into the blankets, thankfully her tears had subsided into sniffles.

"Juvia!" Natsu ran over, his scarf hitting him in the face when he stopped in front of her, "What happened? Where's Bora?!"

Lucy sat next to her distressed friend, taking one pale hand in hers, "You OK?"

Juvia nodded, she was OK now. It may not be ideal, but if Bora wasn't happy, then she'd be happy enough for the both of them. Her heart was broken, but not for her. But because her child's father didn't not want him/her.

"Juvia… told Bora…" why was it easier to tell Bora then to tell her friends? "that Juvia is… pregnant."

"What?!" Lucy jumped, "Oh, congrats, Juvia!"

Lucy hugged her blue haired friend, how exciting it was to be expecting! "Natsu, isn't that great?"

Natsu nodded, but he stared at Juvia with murder on the mind, "Where did Bora go?"

His calm demeanor was much, much scarier than seeing him mad.

"Natsu," Lucy wanted, "don't go after him."

"She was crying! That means he did something!" Natsu stood and paced the living room floor, growling as he did. Muttering all kinds of torture techniques he could do.

"Juvia, _did_ something happen?" Lucy asked.

"Y-yes, he…" Juvia gulped, she had both Natsu and Lucy's undivided attention, "he said… he said he… would be back… when the baby is… gone."

"WHAT?!" both Lucy and Natsu jumped this time, startling the mother-to-be, yet they had different reactions.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Juvia in a tight hug, "I can't believe he would do that! I'm so sorry, Juvia."

"THAT BASTARD! LET ME AT HIM!" if he could have, Natsu would have been shooting flames out of his mouth he was so fired up.

Juvia giggled a little, "It's OK."

"Huh?" Lucy leaned back, "but what are you going to do?

"Juvia wants the baby," she smiled and held the blanket closer to her in a protective embrace, "even if Bora doesn't."

Lucy placed a hand over Juvia's, "You're a lot braver than I am."

Juvia shook her head, "Juvia is not brave. Juvia is very scared to do this alone."

"What are ya talkin' about? You got us!" Natsu grinned.

Blinking slowly, Juvia smiled as well. She did have her friends, didn't she?

"But besides that," Natsu grumbled, his hands going to his own stomach, "I'm starving and whatever it is you made smells freaking amazing. Can I have it?"

"Natsu…" Lucy sighed.

But Juvia giggled, loving that she was no longer in tears, "Help yourself, you may need to warm it up, though."

Running to the kitchen, he yelled a "Thank you!" over his shoulder.

"That boy," Lucy giggled and turned back to Juvia, "He is right. You have us. And Gajeel, Levy, Erza… we'll all be there for you."

"Juvia really appreciates it," she was going to say more, but she felt her lap vibrate. She dug under her blankets for her phone, she had a text message.

"Juvia?"

"It's from Bora," Juvia unlocked her phone, not caring Lucy was eavesdropping.

 **From Bora:  
** _-Brat gone yet?_

"That! That… ugh! That jerk!" Lucy slammed her fists on the couch.

Juvia's lip quivered, "B-brat?"

"That's it!" Lucy jumped up, "Natsu! Go get some boxes!"

"What?" Juvia felt the tears fall from her eyes as her head shot up to meet Lucy's stare.

"Huh?" the women heard Natsu's muffled response from the kitchen.

Standing proud with her hands on her hips, her boyfriend was obviously rubbing off on her, Lucy said, "You'll come live with us!"

"N-No! Juvia couldn't possibly-! Wh-What about B-Bora?"

"Juvia," Lucy leaned over and took her friends hands in hers, "do you really love Bora?"

Juvia automatically when to say yes, because it was what was expected from her. But, she didn't really. She felt like she did in the beginning, but now… it was like she had to stay. And now she had a baby, and it was Bora's baby too. Shouldn't she stay with him to give him a chance?

Looking into Lucy's supportive eyes made her choice waiver.

Bora had never wanted kids, he said so on their second date. But shouldn't he still be given a chance to be a father?

"Juvia wants to give Bora a chance," Juvia whispered.

"Nope. Stop right there," Natsu ran in and stood next to Lucy, holding the pan in one hand and his fork in the other.

"Huh?"

"If you wanna give him a chance, fine," she scooped some lasagna out and stuffed into his mouth, swallowing before saying, "but ya ain't doin' it here."

Juvia and Lucy just stared at him, waiting.

"If Bora started yellin' from you just bringing it up, you ain't gotta deal with it when the kid is actually here," he pointed at Lucy, "if she got pregnant and I wasn't ready I'd tell her, but I wouldn't leave. She'd need me."

Lucy blushed. Natsu then pointed his fork at Juvia.

"You gotta take of yourself and little Juvia. Bora can be a dad if he wants, but you ain't gotta stay here if you don't want to be."

Juvia looked back into her lap. Bora had sent her a new message.

 **From Bora:  
** _-Well? I wanna come home. Is it gone?_

He was stupid, for one. You couldn't 'get rid' of a baby in a day.

"Juvia… wants her baby," she glanced at her friends, "but she does not love Bora. Not the way she should."

Lucy smiled, hugging Natsu tightly. He just grinned, "And?"

"Juvia will come with you until she can find her own place."

"Yosh!" Natsu cheered.

"I'm glad," Lucy said, then poked Natsu, "look at you being all mature and responsible."

"Thanks," he was about to lean in and kiss her cheek when he let out a large belch.

Lucy crinkled her nose and stepped away, "Ew. Really, Natsu?"

He was laughing at himself, his cheeks a little pink at having just burped on his girlfriend, "S-sorry!"

Lucy sat next to Juvia and wrapped an arm around her, "Sorry about him. You'll be hearing that more for a while."

"That's fine with Juvia," the mother-to-be laid her head on Lucy's shoulder, tired all of a sudden, "Juvia used to live with Gajeel."

"Oh yeah," the blonde snorted, "poor Levy. Anyway, what are you going to tell Bora?"

"What should Juvia say?" she asked, "Should… should Juvia break up with him?"

"That's what you're doing, isn't it?"

"Yes…" Juvia lifted her phone, but before she could type anything she handed it to Lucy, "you do it. Juvia can't…"

Lucy understood. Juvia was the type to make herself miserable to keep others happy. Lucy grabbed the device and typed a message to Bora.

 **From Juvia:  
** _-This is Lucy. Juvia is going to keep her baby. She is going to come and live with me and Natsu. If you want to see Juvia, you know where we live._

"How's that?" Lucy asked before hitting send.

Juvia nodded. Lucy sent the message that would end her three-year long relationship.

Natsu had wondered back into the kitchen when the girls started talking but now he was back carrying two warmed up plates and two glasses of water. Working as a waiter for a few years paid off sometimes.

"Here," he put down the lasagna and waters, "you two eat and I'll go get some boxes. I may call Gajeel and Jellal to help, if that's OK?"

Juvia couldn't help but feel a warmth spread over her whole body. Growing up, she had no one until she met Gajeel in middle school and everyone else in college. She didn't know what love was as a child. It made her happy that both she and her child would always be surrounded by it.

"Juvia doesn't mind. Levy and Erza can come too."

"Great! I'll be back soon," he leaned over the coffee table to kiss Lucy before leaving.

Juvia didn't mean to watch. A sudden feeling of loneliness washed over her. It was likely she would never had a loving relationship like that, not anymore.

" _Well,"_ Juvia held a hand once more to her belly, _"I'll have you little one. That will be all the love that Juvia needs."_

* * *

A few hours later, the three couples and Juvia had every bit of Juvia's belongings into 4 vehicles. Juvia was making a final walk through with Erza when Bora came home.

"Hmph. Choosing a baby over me," Bora huffed, "great choice."

"It is a great choice," Erza scowled at him, "she will be bringing life into this world."

Bora stood there with his arms crossed, an angry frown on his face, "If she stayed with me she'd never have to work for anything."

Digging through the closet, Juvia scoffed. If she didn't have to work why was he bothering her so much about a possible promotion?

Erza stood in front of Juvia, blocking Bora's line of sight. If she had a sword it would be pointing at his heart, "Juvia will be happy."

Bora snorted, he was about to go on a tangent about how happy he made Juvia when a large, rough hand clamped onto his shoulder.

"Problem?" Gajeel bared his teeth. He was beyond pissed at how his surrogate sister was treated just because she was having a baby. Levy stood at his side, a fuse just waiting to go off. Jellal, Lucy, and Natsu stood behind them in the living room, watching his every move.

"Tsk. Whatever, get all her crap then leave," he stomped into the bathroom attached to the master bedroom.

"We can go. Juvia has all her things," she didn't want to be here anymore.

"Are you sure?" Levy scooted around Gajeel and stopped Juvia from rubbing her arm raw, she was scratching it rather fiercely. She had long red marks down her left arm.

"If anything is missing, Juvia can replace it," she clasped her hands together, not wanting to scratch herself anymore. It was a bad habit she had whenever she was nervous.

"Alright," Levy smiled, pulling the taller bluenette into a half-hug.

"Then let's go," Jellal came in the room just in time to stop Erza, whose anger had peaked and she was making her way to the bathroom door. He easily lifter her off the floor, "all of the boxes are packed up."

"He's AMAZING!" Natsu whispered, Gajeel nodding comically. They both watched Jellal with stars in their eyes as he calmed the beast.

Once they made it out of the apartment building, Juvia turned to them all and said, "Juvia wants to thank you all. Juvia will treat you all to dinner tomorrow!"

Lucy shook her head, "You don't have to do that. That's what friends are for!"

Levy agreed, "Exactly!"

Tears welled up in her ocean-like eyes. This is all Juvia ever wanted in life, friends. Love.

"Oh, don't cry," Lucy giggled, she lead Juvia to her car, "you OK to drive?"

She nodded, "Juvia wants to take you all out, will you let Juvia?"

"If it'll make you stop crying, then yes," Natsu said quickly. He grunted when Jellal's elbow collided with his stomach, "ow!"

"We'd be happy to go to dinner, Juvia," Erza smiled, her voice calming Juvia, "but you don't have to treat us."

"But-"

"You can buy dessert."

"Gajeel!"

The group snickered when Gajeel's petite girlfriend started to mumble and beat up his stomach.

"Juvia can do that," she looked at all of them again, "Juvia doesn't know how to thank you."

"You don't need to," Lucy smiled.

"Ok! Let's get going! We don't need all these petty ladies out so late at night!" Natsu pulled Lucy into his chest, "Onward to the Drag-filia house!"

"Stop calling it that!" Lucy yelled, bonking him on the head as she was drug to Natsu's truck.

"We're right behind you!" Levy tugged on Gajeel's hand and they headed to Gajeel's monster of a vehicle.

"Be careful," Erza called to them, "you too, Juvia."

"Juvia will. You too," she looked one more time at the apartment building that had been her home for three years.

"It'll be alright," Jellal called to her after he closed the door for Erza.

Smiling at him, Juvia nodded, "Yes, it will."

She sat down in the driver's seat, much more light-hearted than she did this morning, "Juvia will make it alright. Juvia has her friends. They will be our family."

The next nine months were all planned out in her head. But she wasn't expecting on how icy the road she was taking would become.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this and will look for chapter 2 next Sunday, this will be an exciting ride I can assure you. Please review and tell me what you think!

XOXO - Smile


	2. Ice Block

I'm so happy with how chapter 1 turned out! So glad you liked it :)

 **WARNING** : If I upset anyone in this chapter, I'm sorry. There will be a pun in this chapter only that may be inappropriate so I'm letting you know now. It's all in good fun, I promise. ( _side note: It's really not much of a pun since some people actually have this name so… I even know a few_ ). This warning may be pointless but I'll leave it anyway.

 **NOTE:** Gray will be a little OOC for a few chapters. But this is an AU, so yeah, he's not going to be his moody self. But that part will come, I'm already there in my writing so I promise. This won't last long! – Also! In this universe, the song _Ice Ice Baby_ does not exist.

 _Fairy Tail_ and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

A week later Juvia had everything in place in Natsu and Lucy's second bedroom. Thankfully, she didn't have furniture of her own. And the room she was in was fully furnished for when Natsu's brother visited.

Juvia giggled, the room was pink. She knew Zeref just _loved_ that.

Juvia was sitting at the desk in a cushy white office chair. Her feet were bare and her freshly painted toes were curled in the soft white carpet. She was super comfortable in her navy sleep shirt with Eeyore on the front. Bora hated it, so she had slept in it every night since she left. She didn't realize the relief that was off her shoulders now that she was "single".

She hummed a nursery rhyme as she turned to a new page in her brand new diary. She was going to make it her pregnancy journal and write down everything! From how big the baby was (according to the book) to what made her sick that day.

The only downside to everything was her job. She was the head baker at "Sweet, Sassy, and Classy" bakery. The sweet aroma made her queasy.

The promotion she was waiting on would put her in the position as head decorator. She still had a few more weeks before she heard the final verdict.

A knock on the bedroom door ruined her little doodle of a nursery design.

"You awake, Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"Yes!" Juvia pushed the chair away from the desk and stood. She was slipping on her house slippers when her blonde house mate opened the door with a big smile.

"Morning. Natsu is making breakfast. Should be ready soon."

"Alright," one of the biggest shocks Juvia had was learning that Natsu cooked. Granted he was limited to breakfast and pasta, but he was actually really good.

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but we're having a guest for dinner."

"Oh?" Lucy and Juvia walked down the hall to the living room, "who is it?"

"A friend of Natsu's. They've been friends since they were born but he went to college up North and is finally moving back home," Lucy plopped down onto the cushy love seat, "I've never met him."

"Oh good," Juvia sat more gracefully onto the couch, laughing, "Juvia will not be the only awkward one."

Lucy snickered, "Hey, Natsu? What's his name? You never told me."

"Gay Fullbuster."

The girls blinked, the Juvia asked, "His name is… Gay?"

"Yepp," Natsu his head over the bar, "his parents wanted a girl so they named him that, my guess is so maybe he'll like boys or something. Didn't work though."

"Odd," Lucy shrugged, lots of people had that name. The reason was questionable though.

Neither woman saw or heard Natsu laugh so hard he was wheezing.

"Anyway, we'll go grocery shopping while Natsu cleans the house. Maybe look at some baby stuff?" stars appeared in Lucy's dark eyes, practically begging.

"We can look," Juvia held up a finger, "but Juvia wants to wait a while before buying anything. I want to find my own place first."

"Understandable," Lucy sighed dreamily, "I can't wait to have a baby."

Juvia smirked, "You can have Juvia's morning sickness if you'd like."

"Ha! No thanks!" Lucy wrinkled her nose.

"Food's ready!"

The girls slowly made their way to the kitchen to enjoy the pleasant Sunday morning with friends. Completely unaware of the storm brewing.

* * *

"Oh, how cute!" Lucy held up a little onesie that said 'Mommy's All-Star', it looked like a baseball jersey.

"Aww," Juvia took it from her, it was a 0-3 months onesie and felt so tiny in her hands.

"Did the doctor tell you how far along you were?"

Juvia should be 5 weeks now," Juvia tucked the little outfit under her arm, but then her eye caught something she really wanted.

"That's good. And you'll find out if it's a boy or girl around the 20th week. I'm so excited!" Lucy laughed at herself, "And it's not even mine."

"Lucy will be the baby's aunt," she picked up the blue blanket that was perfectly soft for a newborn, "along with everyone else. You already have so many aunts and uncles to love you, don't you?"

Juvia patted her belly, she couldn't wait to start showing.

Lucy adjusted the straps of her light pink summer dress, not appreciating how much cleavage it was showing off. She should have brought a sweater, "What are you going to do about Bora?"

Juvia hugged the blanket, her soft blue curls bounced as she turned back to Lucy. She too was in a light summer dress, spring was starting to show up nicely this March.

She had spent the last week thinking about Bora and the baby, and she had come to final decision.

"Juvia has decided to allow Bora to be a father if he wants, Juvia will write him a letter telling him what he can do if he does. If he does not want to, Juvia will not list him as the father."

Lucy's eyes widened, "But… you won't be able to get child support if you do that."

"Juvia knows. Bora never wanted children and Juvia knew that," she held the blanket out for Lucy to see, "so the baby will never know Bora. Juvia will explain later, but until then Juvia is the only parent my baby needs."

Lucy fondly ran her fingers over the blanket, smiling at all the snowflakes and the words 'Ice Ice Baby' on it. How fitting, the baby would be born in winter after all.

"You're so selfless, you're a great person, Juvia," Lucy grinned at her friend, "and already a great mom."

Juvia blushed, unprepared for such a compliment, "Thank you."

"OK, well we need to get the groceries. And a few more things," Lucy led Juvia to the other side of Walmart, "Natsu _conveniently_ forgot to tell me his friend would be staying with us for a few days.

"Oh," Juvia would have to remind herself to wear a bra to bed, "it is a good thing Natsu and Lucy live in a 3-bedroom house."

Lucy had inherited a nice home from her grandmother, Anna. She passed away right after Lucy graduated high school. Lucy moved in before she started college, Levy came to live with her once school started when she realized her roommate liked to drink every day and not clean up afterwards.

Lucy and Levy were in the same writing classes and once Levy said she needed a new place to live, Lucy immediately begged the bookworm to stay in the large house with her.

Erza stayed with them for the whole second semester, the moved in with Jellal during the summer. That's where Natsu came in. The girls decided it was OK. He was their friend and it would feel safer with a guy around. They never counted on Natsu and Lucy falling in love.

So, soon after Christmas that year, Natsu moved all his stuff to Lucy's room (without her knowing it. He stayed in her room pretty much every night since he moved in that she never would have noticed until a month passed and she went in his room to put away laundry and it was empty) and the room remained a guest room. Someone was staying there every weekend. Levy went to live with Gajeel after graduation, and now Juvia was in Levy's old room. Gay would stay in Natsu's old room.

Lucy pushed the shopping cart to the dairy section. Knowing them, they would probably laugh whenever his name was said. It wasn't funny, but at the same time it was.

Getting the groceries didn't take long, or it shouldn't have if they didn't stop down every isle to look at new products and then go back a few because they forgot something. Then Lucy had to get laundry detergent and cat food. A trip that should have only been 30-45 minutes turned into almost 3 hours.

"Geez, you guys get lost?" Natsu asked, they were finally home and out of the car.

"No," Lucy giggled, "just distracted… like you are. Quit staring!"

"They're right there!" Natsu whined when Lucy smacked him, he was gesturing wildly to her exposed chest.

Juvia stopped grabbing bags to look at her own chest. It was covered well, but like Lucy she was blessed in this area. And now she was pregnant. Did that mean they would get even bigger?!

"Just help up, dork!" Lucy walked to the trunk to get a few bags, "you just going to let a pregnant woman and the one you love do all the work?"

"What… No! Both of you, go! Start cooking!" he pushed Juvia away and took the bags from her, "I'll get all this. Gra- uh, I mean Fullbuster will be here soon."

"You call him by his last name?" Juvia asked, she didn't catch what he said but figured it was nothing.

"Nah. I call him Ice Princess."

"Wait… I've seen that name in your phone, "Lucy gasped, "You told me you hated him!"

The three walked inside and headed to the kitchen.

"I do. But I'd kill for him too," Natsu grinned, putting all the bags on the table, "he's like my brother."

Juvia was washing her hands next to Lucy when she heard the girl sigh, "Please don't tell me he's _actually_ like your brother."

"No way," Natsu snorted, his feet already taking him back to the car, "he's cool. Literally."

Juvia stopped drying her hands to ask, "He's literally cool?"

"I wouldn't even ask."

It didn't take long for dinner to get started once the groceries were put away. Lucy double checked the house while Juvia made the burger patties they were going to grill, 'accidentally' dropping some on the floor that Happy gobbled up.

* * *

Finally, 6 o'clock rolled around. And so did Natsu's friend.

Lucy had changed into a jean skirt and a cute yellow tank top. Natsu wore his scaly scarf with camo board shorts and his high school baseball shirt, Lucy had given up getting him into anything nicer. Or that matched.

From the couch, Juvia watched Natsu slip on his sandals and cackle as he ran out the door.

"He's such a child," Lucy shook her head, it wasn't worth making him change. She loved him as he was, it made life more fun.

Juvia knew Lucy complained a lot about him, but actually found it really cute.

She looked at herself and hoped she was presentable. She was in a green floor length flowy summer skirt with a white crop top that stopped right above her belly button. Lucy convinced her to wear it, mentioning that it may be one of the last times she would be able to. Plus, Natsu's friend could be cute.

Juvia was not prepared for _how_ cute he would be.

Natsu walked in carrying a bag, laughing when he did. Next came in a man that made Juvia weak in the knees, and she was sitting down.

His skin was pale, but not as pale as her. He had dark hair with a blueish tint to it. It was long and thick, it covered part of his face, but not his onyx eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a white jacket over it. Then lower he had on dark, acid-washed jeans, a hold in the left knee showing a bit of his muscled leg and lastly, his outfit ended with a pair of flip flops.

Juvia felt her face burn when her eyes went back to his face. He was _gorgeous._

"Oh hey, dude, this is Juvia. She's living with me and my girlfriend for a while. Had uh…" Natsu blinked, he wasn't sure Juvia wanted a complete stranger to know all her business, "she had a bad break up. Staying her 'til she gets her own place."

"Hi," he smiled in Juvia's direction, "nice to meet you."

He took off his coat and placed it on top of his bag, his shirt was skin tight. Juvia felt the blush travel farther down her neck, "H-hello."

"Lucy!"

The blonde came into the living room, smiling at their guest, "Hi."

"This is my girlfriend, Lucy," Natsu proudly told his oldest friend.

The dark-haired male smiled but then he gaped when she got closer. His face went back and forth from Lucy and Natsu and back forth again before glaring at Natsu, "How much are you paying her? She's too hot for you."

Juvia deflated. Of course he would think Lucy is hot. Everyone does. She stood to move closer to the group.

Natsu put his friend quickly into a head lock, "Don't look at her like that! I ain't paying her! She actually likes me! She even had to ask me if I wanted to sleep with her!"

"Natsu!" Lucy covered her face, why oh why did she fall in love with such a man.

"Lucy was desperate?" Juvia asked.

"I asked him if he wanted to sleep in my room with me. Not that kind of sleep."

"Get off me!" He threw Natsu off with ease, "Fine, I can believe it if she likes you. I was kidding," he turned to Lucy, "didn't mean to insult you or anything."

"You didn't," Lucy was still blushing, "it's nice to finally meet you, Gay."

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow, "What did you call me?"

Juvia panicked, her eyes going to Lucy who was also not sure what to say. Juvia glanced at Natsu who was hiding in his scarf.

"Um… Gay? That's your name… right?"

"No, it's not," he coughed, "It's Gray. Gray Fullbuster."

Lucy was slack jawed, both her and Juvia were burning red.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know! Natsu told us- "

"Nooooo!" Natsu ran to the kitchen and a moment later the backdoor slammed.

Gray popped his knuckles, "Excuse me. I have a pinky to fry," Gray scooted past the women and ran after him, "How many times have I told you to stop doing that!"

Lucy and Juvia watched them go, their faces stunned.

"That idiot," Lucy huffed, realizing her boyfriend played them with an, apparently, over used joke.

Juvia placed a hand over her heart, wishing it would stop pacing. Why was it so fast? She hadn't acted this way in years. Bora never made her heart race like so.

The road in her journey had just turned to solid ice.

* * *

 _I realized half-way through this that I had a teacher in high school with the first name Gaye. So I felt really dumb after that! This chapter would have been longer but I cut out a whole part of Lucy and Juvia talking about baby names, haha._

 _So hoped you like it! See you next Sunday!_


	3. A Not So Lonely Path

Here we go! Next chapter is here!

 **NOTE:** Gray will be a little OOC for a few chapters. But this is an AU, so yeah, he's not going to be his moody self. But that part will come, I'm already there in my writing so I promise. This won't last long! – Also! In this universe, the song _Ice Ice Baby_ does not exist.

 _Fairy Tail_ and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Apparently, Gray's father had used the same speech on Gray's friends as they grew up, especially girls, to embarrass Gray. Natsu was in on it from the beginning, and still did it to this day.

"You're horrible," Lucy mumbled as she gave Natsu the burger patties that were ready for the grill.

"Oh, come on. I just got beat up," he did, his right eye was starting to turn purple, "you should make me feel better."

She glared at him, "You deserved it."

Natsu pouted, he went out to the backyard where his grill was smoking with his head hung low, trying to make her pity him.

"Not going to work," Lucy went to organize the condiments on the kitchen island, completely ignoring his whine as he slammed the back door.

On the other side of the kitchen, Juvia was putting plates on the table when Gray walked into the room. He smiled at Juvia before telling Lucy, "Thanks again for letting me stay."

"No problem," Lucy was placing the fresh tomato slices in a neat pile on her watermelon plate, "We're happy to have you. And sorry again for-"

"No. Don't apologize," he shook his head, his hair swooshing from side to side, "I'm honestly too used to it to care and should have seen it coming."

"OK, good," she nodded, walking around to put the fixings on the table, "go on and sit down while we wait. You too, Juvia."

"Let Juvia help," the blue haired woman puffed out her cheeks. Lucy wouldn't let her do anything.

"No. You're our guest too, sit!"

Leaning his elbow on the table, Gray put his head in his hand, "I wonder what a girl like her sees in Natsu…" he murmured when Lucy was far enough away that she couldn't hear him.

"Hm?" Juvia sat across from him, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it," he grinned. She really liked his smile.

"Juvia is confused, but she will not ask," not that she really wanted to know anyway.

"Why do you talk in third person? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh," Juvia blushed, "Juvia started as a child and does not know how to stop. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's cute."

Juvia glances at him from her hands she was using to shield her face, a blush bright on her pale cheeks.

"I mean, in a general way," Gray stammered, "like uh- ya know. Girls in general are cute. And you're a girl, really cute. AH! Just an observation! So, yeah. I might want to stop talking now…"

Was that his odd way of flirting or was he just shy? His cheeks were pink, but he could just be embarrassed from calling her cute. Even Juvia knew there was no such thing as love at first sight.

" _Even though, I feel like I may need to retract that statement,"_ she could feel her own heart pound just watching him fidget in his seat.

Juvia was about to change the subject when her stomach lurched. She didn't move, did she have to vomit? It didn't feel like it… but it was like cramps, more powerful though…

"You OK?" Gray leaned forward, a concerned look washed away his embarrassment. She went from looking shy and adorably sweet to a look of extreme pain. The quickness jarred him into shock.

"If… if you will excuse Juvia," she stood, scraping her chair against the floor, her skirt flew behind her as she all but ran to the bathroom.

"Juvia?" Lucy called after her, "what happened?"

"I don't know," Gray had turned to watch her go, he faced his blonde host to say, "she was holding her stomach. She may have been in pain or something."

Lucy's eyes widened, "Oh. She must be… on her period or something."

Looking back, that may not have been the best choice of words.

Gray felt his cheeks heat up again, but the news didn't really bother him. His mother, sister, and future sister-in-law loved to share stories about the weird things happening to their bodies that men should not be privy towards.

"YOSH!" the back door burst open, "got the burgers cookin'! The dogs ready?"

"Yeah," on autopilot, Lucy handed him the plate of hot dogs, "I'm going to check on Juvia."

"Huh? What's wrong with her?" Natsu had to quickly snatch the plate from her, she was moving away before he had a good grip, "Lucy?"

But his girlfriend was already out of the kitchen.

"Uhhh," Natsu raised one pink brow, sending his questioning look at Gray.

"Couldn't tell ya. Women stuff," Gray took a handful of chips out of a bowl and stood, "come on. I wanna makes sure you don't burn the food."

"Jerk," Natsu held the door open for him, "I'm the grill master around here."

"You're also the master of getting non-flammable items on fire," Gray snorted.

"At least I don't strip at church."

"That was ONE time, Pyro!"

"Sure, Popsicle Prince."

* * *

"Juvia? You OK?" Lucy knocked on the bathroom door, "Can I come in?"

"Yes."

The author carefully stepped inside her beach themed bathroom. She found her friend sitting on the edge of the tub, sans skirt.

"What happened?!" Lucy knelt in front of her, taking the skirt from her hands.

"Juvia… had an accident."

"Eh?" Lucy then noticed that Juvia's face was blood red, "You…?"

"Juvia did not make it to the bathroom in time," in anguish he buried her face in her hands.

"Oh," Lucy forced herself not to laugh. She now noticed that parts of her skirt were wet, "It's OK, Juvia! You're pregnant, it happens!"

Juvia raised her head, she looked at Lucy through her fingers, with tears in her eyes she said, "Juvia will need to start wearing diapers, too."

"No you won't!" Lucy's voice was filled with giddiness, not hiding her giggles, "but you will need to chance clothes."

"Juvia cannot!" the mother-to-be grabbed Lucy's shoulders and rocked back and forth, "If Juvia goes back with different clothes on then Natsu and Gray will know something happened and will start asking questions!"

"But you can't put this back on," Lucy moved the skirt around so they could see the back, the dark green material was thin enough for them to see the stain. A few spots were even darker than others, neither girl thought to expect it further.

"What can Juvia do?" Lucy couldn't help but feel bad, she really didn't want Juvia to cry all night.

"I know!" Lucy hopped in, "Go put on some comfy clothes!"

"But Juvia said-"

"I'm going to change too," Lucy folded the skirt under her arm and held her hand out for Juvia to grab, "we'll go outside and eat on the picnic table. It's warmer than I thought."

Juvia stood, she grabbed the towel off the hook to put around her waist. Then she just stared at Lucy, doubt in her eyes.

The blonde winked, "If the guys ask we can just say we didn't want to get out nice clothes dirty."

More tears surfaced in Juvia's ocean blue eyes, "You're the best, Lucy,"

"No more tears!" Lucy laughed and pulled her friend into a hug, "We're gonna have fun tonight, OK?"

"Y-yes."

"And hey," Lucy's cheeky grin reappeared, "Gray is pretty cute, isn't he?"

Juvia felt her whole-body flush, a warmth blossoming in her lowly belly, "Yes. He-he is."

A tentative knock on the door made both women jump, Everything OK in there?"

Sighing in relief, Lucy smiled at Juvia, "Yeah. Everything's OK."

"OK," Natsu's muffled voice came from the hall, "food'll be ready in a minute."

"We'll be right out, OH!" Lucy opened the door just a little so she could she him, but he couldn't see Juvia, "can you take all the plates and stuff out to the picnic table? We can eat out there."

Natsu cocked his head, "Thought you said it was gonna be too cold."

"It's not too bad now, we'll be fine."

"OK," Natsu grinned, he flicked her nose and walked away.

Lucy rubbed her face, itchy now from his touch, "Ready?"

Juvia nodded, "Ready."

The girls went their separate ways to change. Juvia had to take a deep breath to calm down. The pain was now gone, but for a moment she was truly terrified. She had never felt a pain like that before, she had no idea what just happened. Maybe she had a UTI?

She changed into a pair of jean capris and a big Margaret Town Penguins t-shirt, no longer feeling like being cute.

Slipping her shoes back on, Juvia hopped on one leg to adjust the strap in the hallway. Her eyes landed on a picture on the small bookshelf across from her door.

The picture was of Natsu and Lucy, their first Christmas as an official couple.

Realization that Juvia didn't have anyone to share those moments with anymore saddened her more than she would have liked. She wrapped her arms around herself in slight comfort.

"No," Juvia shook her head free of those thoughts, "Juvia will have someone."

She smiled fondly down at her flat belly, "Juvia will have someone very special."

"Juvia! Let's go eat!" Lucy ran out in a Magnolia Dragons t-shirt and black shorts. Looks like she didn't feel like being cute either.

But Lucy didn't have to try. Natsu thought she looked cute when she stayed up all night to write and had dark circles under her eyes and a rat's nest in her hair the next morning.

Juvia cursed herself. She had no right to be jealous.

They skipped arm in arm to the back yard and found what appeared to be a wrestling match.

Natsu was on his stomach, he had one foot in the air being held up by Gray, and his arms were behind his back. His wrists were also held down. His one free limb flung about wildly.

"Say it," Gray's grin was smug, his knees were in Natsu's back to hold him in place.

"NO WAY!"

"Say it and I'll let you go, Pyro!"

Lucy sighed, why was it always Natsu?

Juvia covered her cheeks to hide her blush. Somehow in the last twenty minutes Gray had lost his shirt. And his body… oh, he could make a Greek God jealous. It was _perfect._

"Get off me, droopy drawers!"

"Don't call me that!" Gray raised Natsu's leg even more, making him squeal.

"Let me go, you pervert!"

"Don't call me that either!"

"YOW!" Gray let go of Natsu and spun him on the ground. Natsu rolled a few paces away, almost falling on the covered swimming pool, "You jackass!"

"All you had to do was say one line, stupid," Gray stood and dusted off his pants, frowning when he saw grass stains.

"Like hell I'd say that!"

Juvia sat at the table so she wouldn't have to look at the perfect man behind her. She couldn't tell if it was just how attractive he was or if her hormones were already out of whack. All she knew was that her body was weakening just by looking at him.

"Um," Lucy stared at Gray, "where did your shirt go?"

"Huh? CRAP!" he quickly searched the yard to locate his discarded cloth. Unfortunately, it was right next to Juvia. He almost caused her heart to burst when he walked up beside her.

"HA!" Natsu ran over and nearly toppled Lucy with his strength as he wrapped his arms around her, "Once a stripper, always a stripper."

"Sr-stripper?" Juvia choked.

"I am not a stripper!" Gray tugged his shirt back on which Juvia was both happy and upset about, "It was a habit I had as a kid and I never grew out of it!"

Lucy giggled, "Kind of like Juvia and the way she talks."

"Yeah," his dark hair hid his eyes from the couple as he glanced at Juvia. His lips lifted into a tiny smile.

" _Why is Juvia so affected by the smallest thing that Gray does?"_ She asked herself. She smiled softly at him.

"Stop all this mushiness and let's eat!" Natsu drug Lucy over to sit next to him, across from Juvia. He lifted a paper towel off the grilled to perfection patties.

Gray sat next to Juvia, saying once again, "I really appreciate you letting me stay here."

"You keep saying that," Lucy leaned on the table, "we're more than happy to have you."

"Yeah dude," Natsu grinned, "we're family," he lifted his fist.

"Until the very end," Gray met Natsu's fist with his own.

"YOSH!" Natsu turned to the side where a cooler was sitting," who all wants a beer?"

He took out two and gave one to Gray, keeping the other for himself, "Lucy?"

"No thanks," normally she would, but she didn't want to single Juvia out. She wasn't ready to tell everyone that she was having a baby just yet, although Gray should know if he'll be around for a while, but it was Juvia's decision, "I have a pitcher of lemonade inside."

"I can get it," Natsu was about to get up but Lucy pushed him back down.

"I got it," kissing his cheek in thanks, "You want some too, Juvia?"

Nodding, Juvia answered with a soft, "Yes."

"You guys are lame," Natsu said, but winked at Juvia when Gray wasn't looking.

"Here," Gray handed Juvia the pack of buns," so… you're a Penguins fan?"

"Yes," Juvia grinned, not many people were aware but Juvia loved football, it was probably in fault of spending years with Gajeel, "Juvia tries to go to a game every year!"

"For real?"

She nodded, putting some mayo on her bun. The last few years she had been going to the Penguins vs. Dragons game when her friends went. Mostly with Natsu and Lucy or Gajeel and Levy. Sometimes the whole group went. Though, they were all Dragons fans. Her only guess as to what made her like the Penguins more than the Dragons as a child was the fact that the mascot was aquatic, of course now she loved the actual game. The Penguins were in the top 5 of the country! Plus, Merudy and Lyon were big Penguins fans too, but they could never get off work to go the games.

Bora hated sports. She wasn't allowed to watch it or wear gear at home.

Gray smirked, "And Natsu lets you in his house?"

"Football is just a game," Lucy sat down after finally returning with the sour drink, pouring a glass for her and Juvia, "it does not dictate who you are friends with."

Natsu snorted, putting way too much mayonnaise on his bun. He ignored Lucy's blank stare.

Juvia shrugged, not caring enough that she was alone.

Gray patted her back, a huge grin on his face, "Good. He needs to be put in his place."

"Is Gray not a Dragons fan, too?"

"Hell no. Those idiots couldn't play a decent game against a pee-wee team," he shot a glare at Natsu, "the Penguins, on the other hand are the best of the best."

"The Dragons could play ten circles around those birds on yer team!"

"WHAT?! Are you forgetting that we kicked your ass last season? In overtime?!"

"Our best player was injured!"

"Excuses!"

"Boys," Lucy sighed.

Juvia didn't even try to hold back her laughter.

It had been so long since she allowed herself to be so free. Bora… controlled more of her life than she thought.

The icy road she was on widened, taking up more than her current path.

* * *

 _I love football (FYI, American football) and I love having Natsu and Gray argue over it._

 _As for what Gray was making Natsu say? You may find out later ^^_

 _Hope you liked it, see ya next week!_


	4. Rain Check

So so so sorry. This was supposed to be up LAST week... but I seriously had no time to get it done. I'm remodeling my bathroom and when i'm not working on that I'm babysitting or not home... so let's just say adult life sucks sometimes. But that just means you get a double update!

And thank you to everyone who has Followed/Favorite/Reviewed! I appreciate you all :)

 **NOTE:** Gray will be a little OOC for a few chapters. But this is an AU, so yeah, he's not going to be his moody self. But that part will come, I'm already there in my writing so I promise. This won't last long! – Also! In this universe, the song _Ice Ice Baby_ does not exist.

 _Fairy Tail_ and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

The sun twinkled its way onto Juvia's face. She scooted back into the covers, wanting to enjoy just a few more moments of sleep.

"Nng," Juvia turned her face into the pillow, refusing to accept that it was morning.

A thump down the hall followed by someone cursing told her, nope, it was time to get up.

"Juvia is tired," he eyes remained closed as she sat up. She slid out of the covers and stuffed her cold toes into her white house slippers.

Walking out of her room, Juvia drowsily moved to get coffee. It was about six in the morning, Natsu would be up before seven to shower so he could make it to work by 8:30. Lucy was the lucky one who worked from home and got up to give Natsu a goodbye kiss and then go back to sleep. Juvia was the first to rise, seeing as she had to be at work at 7, joy.

Her morning trek to the kitchen was interrupted by the new occupant of the house. Swearing again.

"Well shit," he whispered, Juvia saw him jump up and down on one foot.

"Gray?"

"Huh?" he looked at her, he lost his footing and falling onto the couch, "damn. Morning, Juvia."

"Good morning," she stood at the edge of the living room watching him take off his shoes, "what are you doing up so early?"

"I went for a run," he held his tennis shoes in one hand, "what are you doing up?"

She pouted, "Juvia has work in an hour."

Gray hissed, "Yikes. The early shift. What do you do?"

"Juvia works at _Sweet, Sassy, and Classy_. I'm the head baker, thankfully I do not have to be the first to arrive at 5."

"Nice," he stood up and walked silently her way, Juvia couldn't help but stare at his arms that were bare for the world to see, "I bet Erza loves you."

She clasped her hands behind her to stop the sudden odd urge to touch him, she laughed and said, "She is always trying to get free cake, if that is what Gray means."

"Absolutely," Juvia found out the night before that Gray had grown up with Erza as well, the two of them and Natsu were like siblings as kids, "nice shirt by the way."

Juvia looked down, blushing, she crossed her arms to cover up the gray cartoon donkey. She puffed her cheeks, "Juvia likes Disney."

"Hey, don't get mad. Seriously, I like the shirt," Gray's face was calm and relaxed, but it almost looked like he was holding back a smile, "everyone likes Disney."

"Even Gray?"

"The older stuff, yeah," he made a face, "not much of a fan of the newer ones."

"Juvia too," she smiled at him, Natsu had told her last night that Gray had a hard time trusting people, she was glad he could talk to her freely, "would you like to join Juvia for coffee?"

"I would, but I really need a shower."

She nodded, "OK, "she smiled and turned away from him.

"Rain check for tomorrow?"

Stopping in her tracks, Juvia turned back to see Gray leaning on the door frame. He had a shy smile on his face, a light pink dusting on his cheeks too.

"A rain check, then," Juvia used her finger to draw a check mark in the air.

Gray nodded, laughing as he walked away, she was really cute in her Eeyore shirt and white slippers. And drawing in the air, if he didn't walk away he may have said something that would just embarrass himself.

Juvia thought nothing of it. She went on to start her brew of liquid life. Her hand automatically went to her stomach.

A thought quickly ran to the forefront of her mind, "Juvia doesn't feel sick this morning…"

She had been plagued with morning sickness for about 2 weeks now, it was her new routine. That's why she went to the doctor in the first place, she never got sick.

"Perhaps I'll be lucky and miss it today," she giggled. Humming a nursery rhyme, Juvia poured some milk into her coffee.

What she didn't know was that her journey was now at a standstill, the ice had thinned. A jump was the only option she had left to continue.

* * *

"No way! Gray Fullbuster?!"

"How do you know him?" Juvia questioned. She was on her lunch break, she and Merudy, who was the cashier at the bakery, decided to get a nice salad at the café across the street.

Merudy's pink ponytail bounced when she laughed, "He's Lyon's step-brother!"

"He is?" she blinked, "The annoying little brother Lyon always complains about?

"That's the one," Merudy pushed around a baby tomato on her plate, "he and Lyon aren't the closest of brothers, or so they say. They text each other _all_ the time."

Juvia crunched down hard on her fork, "Juvia cannot imagine either of them being big into texting the other."

Merudy puffed her cheeks, "I confronted Lyon about it when we started dating. He was on his phone the entire time we ate dinner! He was laughing and talking to himself. I accused him of talking to another girl, since he is a flirt," Juvia rolled her eyes, he wished he was, "but then he said he was just talking to his brother. I'd never been so embarrassed."

"That sounds like Merudy."

"Oh hush," the pinkette waved her hands around, shaking her head.

Juvia felt… giddy… talking about Gray. She'd known the man less than a full day and she genuinely liked him.

"He's cute, isn't he?"

Did Merudy somehow read her thoughts?! "Huh? What? Wh-why would you say that?"

Merudy covered her face to hide her snorts, "It's written all over your face!"

"N-No! Juvia was just thinking… thinking about…"

"About~?"

Bowing her head, Juvia admitted, "Juvia was thinking about Gray."

"A-ha! I knew it!" Merudy raised both arms to the sky in victory, she then placed her arms on the table, nearly coming out of her seat, "So?"

Juvia blinked, "So what?"

"You're a single lady now, Juvia! And you're living with a total hunk," he eyes popped open and he moth formed a perfect 'o', "don't tell Lyon I said that. But you know what I mean, so?"

"Juvia is also pregnant," she spoke so low she could barely hear herself. The day after she left Bora, Merudy had heard the whole story from Erza and was raring to go beat Bora up herself and immediately began to plan a baby shower with the red head.

"Yeah, did you tell him?"

"…No."

"Then what's wrong with a little flirting?" Merudy picked up her strawberry lemonade and spun the straw around, "he'll know eventually but until then, why not?"

"What if…" she hesitated, she rubbed her arm. The spring weather was continuing beautifully, she was in a loose white t-shirt and black capris with her white work shoes.

"What if?" Merudy placed down her glass, waiting on her friend to talk.

Juvia took a deep breath, she pushed away her tray. She couldn't eat now, "What if Bora comes back? What if he wants the baby… wants Juvia…"

"Juvia," Merudy tapped her fingers on the table, they were sitting outside to enjoy the day, "you're my best friend. I want you to be happy. I kept my mouth shut while you were together, we all did. But now I have something to tell you…"

"Huh?" Juvia watched Merudy fidget, the girl wasn't very good under stress.

"I never liked Bora," Merudy hid behind her bangs, "well, I did at first. But he was always rude to me and a lot of others too."

Biting her lip, Juvia nodded. It took a while to realize it, but she knew Bora wasn't nice to her friends. He only tolerated them for her sake.

"Jellal and I were out shopping a few months ago and we saw him," Merudy scrunched her nose at the memory, "he was talking to a sales lady, and he was just awful! He was so unreasonable and flat out cruel to her! I had to stop Jellal from going over to him when he girl started to cry!"

Juvia flinched a bit, "My…" it took a lot to make _Jellal_ react with violence.

But then Merudy beamed at her blue-headed friend, "You deserve to have someone who makes you happy. Bora never made you happy, really happy that is. I know it seemed like it, but… were you happy with him?"

Juvia took a moment to really think about the years she spent with Bora. At first, she was happy. She was 21 and about to graduate college. She had never got much attention from boys her entire life.

Not until Bora, he was 24 and had his own business inherited from his father. They met at a coffee shop one morning during finals week. She looked exactly what one would think; a sleep deprived college student.

He told her she was beautiful. Looking back, she supposed the reason she agreed to a date was because it was the first time she had ever been asked.

For a while, she was happy. He made her happy.

They had been together for two years when his father went bankrupt. His company went completely under and Bora had to get a new job. That was the first time Juvia ever questioned their relationship. All he did from that point on was complain and complain about work.

Juvia started working the moment she was able, and his whines bothered her. He began to pressure her into finding a better paying job, but she studied hard to get where she was. And while it wasn't an excellent paying job, Juvia loved baking. She wouldn't trade it for anything. She guessed that's when things really turned sour.

"It has been a while since Juvia was truly happy…" she looked at her hands in her lap, hoping she wouldn't cry. But her eyes eventually traveled to her stomach, "even though Juvia wasn't happy with Bora, Juvia will have another person who will make Juvia unbelievably happy because of Bora.

"That's the spirit!" Merudy stood up, yanking Juvia out of her chair too, "so, you no longer have Bora. In about eight months you'll have a baby. Where does Gray fit in?"

Juvia had just about forgotten why they we're discussing this in the first place, "He will… be a good friend for Juvia."

Merudy slung her purse over her shoulder, she was in a blue work polo, it had the company logo on it, and khaki shorts and her own white works shoes, "Friend? Just a friend?"

"Juvia does not want to start anything now, that would be unfair to Gray."

The pink haired woman deflated, "I guess so."

They walked back over to the bakery and met with a surprise visitor.

"Lyon!" Merudy jumped into her fiancée's open arms.

"Hello, my dear," he kissed her pink head, "hello Juvi."

"Hi, Lyon," she waved, Lyon and Merudy were a perfect match and no one could convince her otherwise.

"OH! Guess who is staying at Natsu and Lucy's?!" Merudy bounced on her toes.

"…Juvia?" Lyon pointed to the woman standing next to his future wife.

"Well, duh," she placed her hands on her hips, "I meant besides her. They have someone else with them for a week!"

"Oh?" Lyon placed a finger on his chin. Juvia looked him up and down, he was always dressed to a T. He was in nice gray slacks and sharp dress shoes. His button up was a dark was a dark green and finely pressed the sleeves rolled to just beneath his elbows. His white hair was spiked, but in a stylish way, not the 'I woke up like this' way Natsu wore.

"Well I know it's not Zeref," Lyon pondered aloud, "I would have heard if he was in town. It's not Gajeel, is it?"

"Why would he stay with Natsu and Lucy?" Juvia moved aside to let customers inside.

"When he and Levy argue she kicks him out," he shot his nose in the air, "I myself have never done anything to deserve such treatment."

Merudy snorted, and under her breath said, "You've slept on the couch a few times though," she coughed, "No, it's not him."

"Then who?" Lyon turned his gaze to Juvia, but next to him Merudy was about to burst.

"A friend of Natsu's—," Juvia tried to explain in a gentle manner, but was cut off.

"IT'S GRAY! He's home!"

"Gray? As in my brother, Gray?" Lyon looked back and forth between the women.

"Yep!" Merudy wrapped her hands around his arm, "Isn't it great? He's moving back home!"

The white-haired, classy man slowly eyed Juvia, "Run. Don't ask, just run."

"Wha- but why? He seems nice."

"He may be," Lyon grabbed her arms and looked her dead in the eye, "but he strips without reason and has terrible taste in clothing. He likes to watch the Animal Planet whenever he can or the History channel to see how things are made. He eats leftovers cold and it's disgusting and—,"

"You strip too!" Merudy pried him off Juvia, "And what are you trying to tell her?"

"Yes," Juvia crossed her arms, but laughed, "What are you trying to tell Juvia?"

"He's a slob and you need to stay away from him."

"He's not a slob," Juvia shot back, last night he insisted on helping Lucy clean up after dinner. He even took the trash outside for her, "And why should I stay away?"

"Because he's a huge flirt—,"

"WRONG!" Merudy placed a hand over Lyon's mouth and glared at him, "Gray is anything but a flirt. He's not like you and Loke."

Lyon shoved her hand off his face, the placed his hand over his heart, offended, "How dare you compare me to Regulus!"

Juvia tilted her head, Gray had acted like a flirt last night. He made a few remarks that Juvia questioned, but she saw him apologize to Lucy. He didn't mean to sound like he was flirting or being creepy, that's just how he observes and it comes out wrong. He apologized to Juvia too, he didn't want her to get the wrong impression of him.

"My mistake," Merudy giggled.

"Juvia will make her own conclusion of Gray," she patted Lyon's back, walking around him and past the counter, waving at the other cashier, Chelia, and got back to work.

She really would make her own assumption of him. He seemed like a great guy, a good friend to have.

"Perhaps," she tied her apron around waist and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, the curls tickling her neck, "Gray will be a good uncle to you as well, little one."

* * *

The rest of the day quickly went by and before she knew it, Juvia was sitting on Lucy's couch reading an article about first time mothers.

She was grimacing at the thought of not being able to control her bladder. Especially after the evens of the day before. She had just picked a new article to read when Gray walked in.

She closed the page and opened her recipe document instead. She wasn't sure how, or when, to tell him.

"Hey," he kicked off his shoes, but put them neatly by the hallway door. Proving again that he was not a slob.

"Hello," Juvia watched him fall into the love seat, "bad day?"

"Nah," he threw his arm over his eyes, "just long."

Gray was an architect. He also worked on the construction himself to make sure his vision properly came to life. He owned his own business, 'Ice Cold Construction' was its name. Right now he's working on getting his Magnolia branch up and running.

"Juvia understand," she closed her laptop and placed it on the coffee table, "while at lunch today, Juvia ran into Gray's brother."

He peeked at her from behind his arm and hair, "You know that prick?"

Giggles ensued, they were brothers alright, "He is the fiancée of Juvia's best friend."

"Well shit," Gray laughed, "guess I'll have to see him sooner than I'd like."

Juvia giggled more, of course now that Lyon knew he was in town they'd have to meet. Merudy insured her of that.

"Where's Natsu and Lucy?"

"Natsu is still at work," Juvia glanced at the clock, "and Lucy had a few errands to run."

"Just us then," he sat up correctly on the seat, he started to tap his legs.

Juvia knew she should have gone with Lucy when she asked. Here she was, alone with Gray. And boy, did the dirty work pants and stained shirt suit him…

" _BAD JUVIA! Don't ogle someone you barely know!_ "

"So…" Gray braced his elbows on his knees, "coffee?"

"Coffee?" Juvia needed the fan, pronto, the way he looked at her was heating her up too much. Damn pregnancy hormones.

"I said a rain check," he chuckled, "you wanna wait 'til tomorrow or can I cash in now?"

"Oh," Juvia clenched her thighs together, was he sex on legs or something? Why couldn't she control herself?! "Juvia would like that, not waiting. Um, now. Yes, now if that's ok…"

Her face flushed, now's the best time to get tongue tied, isn't it?

Gray snickered, "You're cute, you know that?"

"Eh?" Juvia stared as Gray got up and moved to stand in front of her, holding his hand out to help her stand.

"Come on," he winked when she shyly took his hand, "let's get some coffee."

He didn't let go of her hand as he led her to the kitchen, his hand felt cool on her fingers.

Juvia gazed fondly at the sight of her intertwined hands.

The gap just became smaller, her jump was near.

* * *

I hope that you liked it :)

Sorry again for making you wait, the week got away from me. Now go on and read chapter 5! I think you'll like it even more ;)


	5. Complications

I am so sorry this is late! I'm lazy, that's all it is. But to be fair, last week was fathers day and my birthday so I kinda have an excuse. Still, it wasn't fair to you guys and I do apologize for that. It is currently 1:22 in the morning and i haven't even started chapter 6. But I'll do my best to get it up tonight or at the latest Tuesday. I have a schedule to follow and I'm a week behind and I'm so mad at myself! Do forgive me, dear readers...

And thank you to everyone who has Followed/Favorite/Reviewed! I appreciate you all :)

 **NOTE:** Gray will be a little OOC for a few chapters. **(** **ESPECIALLY IN THIS CHAPTER)** But this is an AU, so yeah, he's not going to be his moody self. But that part will come, I'm already there in my writing so I promise. This won't last long! – Also! In this universe, the song _Ice Ice Baby_ does not exist.

 **NOTE.2:** Our rating is changing to M!

 _Fairy Tail_ and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

"I hate that you have to go," Lucy said that Saturday morning, Gray had been with them for a week now.

"My apartment's ready," Gray chuckled, he was leaning on the bar as Lucy prepared breakfast. The two had become fast friends in the last few days, much to Natsu's despair. She was like the little sister her never had.

"Well just know you're welcome anytime," Lucy chucked a piece of bacon at him.

"Thanks," he caught the meat with ease, causing Lucy to huff, "and um… if it's OK for me to ask…"

"Yeah?" Lucy was making another batch of bacon just for Natsu. He ate so much and like them a little spicier so he got his own.

"…Juvia," he started, a bit of pink was spread over his cheek bones, "she's staying with you because she had a bad breakup?"

Lucy sucked in a breath, Juvia still hadn't told Gray she was pregnant. She planned on having a small reveal party for the rest of her friends, that included Gray now.

"Um," she turned around, what was she supposed to say? She and her ex broke up because she's having a baby and he didn't want it so he threw away their 3-year long relationship?

She took a glance at her new friend. He was glancing through a magazine full of decorations, he stopped on a page full of mermaids. Juvia had talked his ear off the other night about how she adored mermaids as a child. Lucy sighed, he was so sweet, so unlike Bora. That's the kind of man Juvia deserved.

" _Natsu said you had to earn his trust, and that was a hard task,"_ she stepped closer to him, wiping her hands on her shorts, _"somehow Juvia and I were able to do that in a week. It may be because of Natsu, we're close to him after all and so is Gray. Maybe he'll understand she didn't tell him because she doesn't know him that well?"_

"They just wanted different things," not a lie, but not necessarily the truth either.

Gray nodded, "Doesn't seem like she's too hung up on the guy."

Lucy smiled, he was smart too. In tune to a woman's emotions, "I think they had been drifting apart for a while now."

"I see," Gray tapped the bar top. Blowing out a puff of air he placed his fist on his cheek, "um…"

Lucy raised her eyebrows at his fidgeting. She was used to seeing him cool and collected. Giggling quietly, she went back to her stove top. She jumped away so the oil wouldn't splatter on her. She should really start to wear an apron if she keeps cooking in her pajamas.

"Do you think… she'd want," he scratched his face, "maybe she'd be interested in… I don't know… going to a movie or something… with me?"

Lucy peeked over her shoulder. Gray had his arms crossed and he was looking at the wall.

" _He is way too adorable,"_ she sighed wistfully, " _He and Juvia would be so cute together!"_

She placed a hand on her cocked hip, "Are you asking if she'd go on a date with you?"

"What?!" Gray jumped off his bar stool, his face in comical panic, "I didn't say date. Just the movies and dinner. I mean, well, as friends. To get to know each other."

His hands started to play with the waist band of his sweat pants, Lucy hoped he wouldn't pull them off. He was already shirtless and she had honestly already seen him with only his boxers on one too many times already.

"Well, I'm more than _positive_ she'd go on a date with you," she winked at the half-naked man before actually getting back to cooking.

Gray mumbled, thinking she couldn't hear him, "…not a date."

Lucy hummed a little love song, oh, it was so going to be a date.

"Yo! You're up early," Natsu bolted to the kitchen in all his rumpled pajama glory.

"I have a lot to do today," Lucy explained, leaning into him when he wrapped his arms around her from behind, "we are having this party for Gray, aren't we?"

"Duh," Natsu didn't let go of her when he looked back at Gray, "gotta give you a proper Fairy Tail welcome home party!"

Forgetting his earlier troubles, Gray smirked, "Damn straight you are!"

"We've invited the whole squad!" Natsu cackled, "It's been a while since we were all together!"

"We're not a squad, we're a team," Gray threw a wadded-up napkin at Natsu, it landed perfectly on top of his head.

He shook his head, tickling Lucy with his spiky locks, "Same thing."

"Whatever," Gray scooted out of the kitchen, "I'm going to shower. Remember to wear a condom, Natsu."

"What?! Hey-EEK!" Lucy squealed as Natsu's hips ground against her backside.

"Roger that," he whispered into her ear, his voice dropping a few octaves.

"N-Natsu…" that was the last thing Gray heard before the inevitable sounds of an intense kiss taking place.

"Heh, Natsu actually had a serious girlfriend," Gray rubbed the last bit of sleep out of his eyes, "good for him. I was kinda worried for a few years."

As long as Gray had known him, Natsu had never been interested in the fairer sex. That's why he was in disbelief that Christmas he came home and Lyon told him Natsu had started to date a really cute girl. He never asked because he thought it was a joke.

Gray stepped into his temporary bedroom. He liked staying here, but he couldn't wait to have his own space. He grabbed a clean pair of boxers, not bothering to get actual clothes. He'd be out of them soon enough.

He went back into the hallway and almost ran into the other guest in the house.

"Oh, good morning, Gray."

He looked her up and down before replying. She was off for the day and was dressed the part. A pretty blue strapless top and a whit floor length skirt, he noticed that she really liked those. Long blue curls pulled into low pigtails.

Her hair looked so silky and soft. He imagined what it would be like to thread the strands though his fingers…

"…Morning," he kept his face the same, like hell he was about to admit he liked her, even to himself. It was too soon. Lucy already guessed anyway.

She beamed, "Did you sleep well?"

"Y-yeah," he gulped, don't ask him about _sleeping._ He felt as hormonal as a teenager around her, "how about you?"

"Juvia slept wonderfully! The bed here is much better than the one she used to share with Bora."

Gray faltered, she had told her a bit about her ex over the week over their daily coffee together. The guy seemed like a total dick to be honest. Hard to believe someone as caring and selfless as she stayed with him for so long.

"Good," he felt awkward talking to a girl he sorta-kinda liked about her ex…, "Um, well I'm going to go and shower."

"Juvia will leave you then," she started to walk away but she said something that made Gray run to the bathroom, "Enjoy your shower. Leave enough hot water please, Juvia is going to take a bath later."

Gray had never slammed a door so fast. His head thunked against the door as he leaned against it.

"Juvia… in the bath…" vivid images flashed through his imagination faster than he could stop them. The thought of those mile-long legs dripping with bubbles-

"Fuck!" he knocked his head against the door.

"Oi! Don't go breaking things in other people's houses!" he heard Natsu from down the hall, but he ignored him.

"Oh shit," he lazily moved over to the tub, trying not to imagine it full of bubbles, long legs, and blue hair.

He let the water hear up for a moment, he stripped down and stood in front of the floor length mirror. For a guest bathroom, it was big enough for 3 people to be in it comfortably at the same time. With room to spare.

He looked at the body he had been proud of since he was a teen. He wasn't vain about his looks like Loke or Lyon, but he cared more than Natsu did.

He flexed his arms and did a few stretches. This was his routine each morning. What better way to get motivated to work out and improve yourself then to see your body as natural as possible?

Breathing in, breathing out. He opened his eyes and glared at the man in the mirror. He was not going to give himself a pep talk on asking out a woman. He wasn't doing it.

"I'm 26-years-old dammit," he stepped inside the shower and let the hot water slide over his body, "I know how to ask a girl out."

Although, he had never been out with a woman more than once. Never had a serious girlfriend, always just little flings. He didn't think it was right to pursue something when his heart wasn't in it. But man, his heart was in it now. Never had he run across a woman like Juvia. She was drop dead gorgeous. Smart. Funny. Clever. Sarcastic. Legs. Driven. And so many other qualities he was attracted to.

He blinked, the water falling into his eyes, "Legs?"

Gray Fullbuster never let his own emotions and body get out of his control. But apparently the moment Juvia walked into his left not even a week ago that all went to shit.

Narrowing his eyes, he glanced down at the betrayal of his own body, "Well, fuck."

* * *

Juvia sat at the bar browsing on her laptop while eating breakfast. She wanted to find a good apartment for her and her little one.

"You should check Gray's building," Lucy told her, she stuck her hands in the sudsy water to wash the dishes, "Natsu said it's a really nice place."

"Mm," Juvia peeked over her laptop screen at Lucy, "Juvia has looked it up. It is a nice place."

"Super nice," Lucy winked, "with super nice neighbors."

Juvia flushed, "Perhaps."

"Oh, come on!" Lucy giggled, "you like him! And a little birdy told me he likes you too!"

"Mreow," Happy the car chirped in, he pawed Juvia's hand since he was sitting next to her computer.

"Would that happen to be a blue bird?" Juvia smiled, running her fingers over the felines soft blue fur, "As much as Juvia would love to… indulge in those feelings, she cannot."

Lucy pouted, she understood. But it wasn't fair, "Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can't date."

"That is what Merudy said," Juvia muttered, "Juvia… doesn't know. She will think about it."

"Great!" Lucy spun around to face her, "And do you mind helping me? We need to get started on the party."

"Sure!" Juvia jumped at the chance to help. She took the dish rag away from the blonde, "Start cooking, Juvia will finish these."

"Thanks," Lucy gave the mother-to-be a little love tap on her hip, then grabbed the list off the refrigerator of all the things needed to be done.

"Hey, Lucy," Gray called, he was coming from down the hall, "where's Natsu?"

Juvia immersed her arms into the bubble sink when Lucy replied, "He ran to the store. He'll be back in a few minutes."

"OK. Well he-," Gray made the mistake of walking into the kitchen and seeing Juvia elbow deep in bubbles, "Gah…"

"Gray?" Juvia turned around, not realizing the bubbles had made it to her face too. Driving the poor male wild.

"I gotta- gotta go…"

"Hm?" the two women watched as he quickly did an about face and ran away.

"What was that about?" Juvia asked aloud. She grabbed a dish towel to wipe away some of the bubbles.

Lucy shrugged, "Men."

* * *

The party was in full swing at nine that evening. The group consisted of people in their early to mid-20's. And they were determined to make it midnight.

Laxus threw an around his silver haired wife, yawning, "I give. Going home and going to bed."

"WHAT?! It's not even 10 yet!" Natsu whined, "What happened to staying up til midnight like we used to?"

"It's called I have to be up at 6 am tomorrow."

"We had fun thought! We need to do this more often!" Mira broke the conversation and soon-to-be brawl by saying, "It was really good to see you, Gray. You'll need to come by the bar sometime soon."

"You got it," the shirtless man was already pretty tipsy, as was everyone there, "I'll come by next week when I can."

"Don't worry about it," Laxus had a huge tolerance for alcohol. They couldn't even tell he drank at all, "the old man wants to see you too."

Gray smiled, Laxus' grandfather practically raised them all. He was their high school principal, but also the designated babysitter for the previous generation of 'Fairy Tail brats' as he graciously put it. Gray raised his beer in salute, "Tell him I'll be there."

Mira brought Gray into a hug, her last goodbye of the night, "Bye, sweetie. Everyone be safe going home!"

"Bye, Mira," Lucy stood at the door to usher them out like a good hostess, "See ya, Laxus."

"Bye," Mira skipped out of the door, the booze not bothering her either.

"See ya, blondie," Laxus patted Lucy's head.

"You're blonde too!" She pouted when he waved her off, she chuckled at the familiar antics and shut the door.

"Maybe we should go too," Levy poked Gajeel in the stomach. They were snuggled up on the couch.

"What? NO!" Natsu held his arms up in a big 'X'.

"Why the hell not, Salamander?" Gajeel stood and stomped over to the pinkette, "I'm sleepy. I'm going home!"

"Natsu, stop," Lucy pulled on her boyfriend's scarf, "you know you'll be asleep as soon as everyone leaves anyway."

"NOT TRUE!" he crossed his arms, ignoring the many snickers from his so-called friends.

"Natsu does get cranky if he stays up past 10," Juvia added from her spot in the recliner.

"Traitors," he glowered, Lucy giggled and laced her fingers with his. She felt triumphant when he gave in and squeezed her hand.

"Glad you're home, Gray!" Levy bounced off the couch and gave him a hug, steam blew from Gajeel's ears at the intimate gesture, "We'll have to go play a game of Quidditch soon now that we'll have even teams!"

Juvia tilted her head, unaware that there was a normal way to play the wizards sport.

"Good to be home, short stuff," Gray tussled her blue curls. He wondered if Gajeel felt the way he did about blue haired women…

Soon everyone was gone; Ever and Elfman, Freed, Cana, Lyon and Meldy, Ultear, Wendy, Chelia, Erza and Jellal, Sting and Yukino, Rogue and Minerva, Kagura, Millianna… Juvia was surprised everyone was able to fit into the living area. As they left, she watched them all interact with Gray. He was seemed like a good friend to have.

"Phew," Lucy sighed as she closed the door behind the last of them, "I'm exhausted."

"I'm a little disappointed that Bix didn't come," Gray snorted, he was already picking up empty beer bottles and red solo cups and paper plates. He lost his shirt hours ago and his jeans were undone, giving Juvia a nice glimpse of his blue boxers.

"He and Lisanna are on vacation," Lucy started to clean up with him, "no one but Natsu knew you were coming home apparently."

"Lucky me," Natsu groaned as he laid on the couch.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lucy's blonde hair billowed around her when she walked over to the couch, "You need to help clean up."

"Gray's helping, I don't wanna."

"Oh, Juvia will," Juvia had felt like an outcast tonight since she couldn't drink, now she could freely move and not hide. Sort of, Gray was still in the dark about her condition.

"No way," Lucy fixed her glare on Juvia, "you're our guest, you don't need to clean up."

Natsu whispered, "If she wants to clean let her clean- YOW!"

Lucy crossed her legs, she sat perfectly straight on Natsu's stomach.

"You too, Gray. Natsu and I can clean this up," a light bulb went off in the writer's head, "oh! Why don't you take Juvia to see your apartment? She's looking for a place and Natsu said it had openings!"

Gray had a handful of trash that he nearly dropped at the suggestion. His face turned pink, "Oh, um… well sure."

Juvia felt butterflies in her stomach start to flutter. An evening alone with Gray? In his apartment? Just the two of them?

If she could have only seen what the next few hours held, she may have worn cuter underwear.

* * *

Half an hour later, Gray pulled up in his black truck to the apartment building he not only was moving into, but he designed it as well.

"You did?" Juvia stepped out, or rather fell out of the F-150. Her face was flushed, on the way over she kept rubbing her arms from the cold night air and Gray gave her his jacket to wear. The work coat swallowed her whole.

Gray hated to admit it… oh screw that. He freaking loved seeing her in his clothes. The large coat went to her thighs, the sleeves went past her fingers, only the tips peeking out, and that was only because she was holding the end of it. The dark gray color made her pale skin practically glow in the moonlight.

" _Maybe…"_ the tiny bit of alcohol left in his system caused random thoughts to cross his mind. Lucy made him down two cups of coffee before he drove. So there wasn't much left in him after his bathroom trip before they left.

"Come on," he put his hand on her lower back and pointed her in the direction of the door. She raised her hands to her chest, the adorable action combined with just seeing a tiny bit of her hands forced him to keep his hand on her, afraid he might do something stupid if he moved it, "I designed each and every room separately. I hate going to hotels and all the rooms are the same, you know?"

"Y-yes," the breeze was easily touching her legs through the thin skirt she wore. She picked up her pace, almost leaving Gray behind.

"Woah," Gray chuckled. The cold didn't bother him. As a kid his dad joked with him and said he was really a snowman's child, he always laughed when his mom smacked him.

Looking down at himself, he may need to change. He was in jeans and a black button down, no undershirt so he chest was seen easily. The bottom four buttons were the only ones done, that may be inappropriate for having a woman in his apartment so late at night…

"Ah, warmth," Juvia sighed happily once they were inside the elevator.

"Don't like the cold?" he asked.

"Juvia prefers the summer so she can swim," she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall, holding her stomach she imagined taking her baby to the ocean for the first time, "Juvia loves to swim."

Gray crossed his ankles, first bubbles now a swim suit. Great.

The elevator reached the 7th floor, where Gray's new home lied. Stiffly, he shuffled to door number 5. Turning the key, he let Juvia into his world.

"It's lovely," Juvia smiled, the apartment was a nice size even with all the boxes in the living area.

She clasped her hands together, she could just see a little girl or a little boy running around the room, filling the space with giggles and love.

She wanted that. She would bring Lucy here next week to look at their openings. If it was anything like Gray's, she knew she would love it.

" _A new home for a new life, Juvia cannot wait for that."_

Gray had a different thought in mind.

He couldn't shake it. This feeling of wanting her. Hell, he barely knew her. He had wanted less from people he's know his whole life. But her, there was just something about her that drew him in.

He thought about the last week as she glanced over his kitchen, marveling at the spacious counters. She had shared a lot with him; her life as an orphan, meeting and befriending Gajeel in middle school, meeting Lucy and the others in college, Bora… the list went on.

Of course, he told her things too. He honestly shared more with her than anyone else. He told her about his mom dying, his dad remarrying and getting his siblings, going to college so far away from home, starting his own business… something about her made him want to spill his guts.

Which is what made him hesitant to ask her out. She already knew a lot about him, if something bad happened would she use it against him?

"May Juvia see the rest of Gray's apartment?" she gestured down the hall to where the bathroom and bedrooms were.

"Oh, yeah," he absentmindedly led her to see it all.

He, too, didn't know what was coming.

"Your bathroom is adorable!" Juvia gushed. Gray told himself to murder his sister. She decorated his bathroom with _mermaids_.

"Yeah, that's gonna change. Fast," he grunted.

Still giggling, "You should leave it for a while, you may hurt Ultear's feelings," Juvia told him. She loved the room entirely. The tub was big enough for two grown people. Again, she could see giving her baby his or her first bath in here.

Gray saw her blue eyes soften and he swore his heart raced. What was it?!

"Um, yeah, well last but not least is the bedroom," he turned the light off. He may leave a few trinkets, no reason to get rid of all of Ultear's hard work, "the guest bedroom just has boxes in it, so I'm not even showing you that. But here's the master bedroom. It has its own private bath too."

The door opened, Juvia switched the light on and was amazed. The bedroom could fit not only the king-sized bed but a small den as well. Gray's bed was covered with a surprisingly red comforter and throw pillows. A chest off to the right and the bathroom to the left, on the wall next to the door sat a TV set and love seat.

"Wow, it's so big," she finally felt warm enough to shed Gray's coat. Folding it and laying it over her arms, she walked inside.

"Yeah," Gray's eyes scanned her figure. With her hair still in pigtails, her back and toned behind were in perfect view.

While Juvia was thinking of having sleepovers in her room with her child, Gray was debating on his next move with the woman he was growing rather fond of.

"Say, Juvia," he started, he stepped closer so he could take the coat from her, he threw it onto the love seat, "mind if I ask you something?"

All of a sudden, Juvia's mind forgot why she was here. She forgot about preparing for a baby when she stared into his dark eyes. Eyes that were gazing at her with a soft fondness, and a look similar to hope in them.

"What does Gray wish to ask?"

No matter what Lucy said, this wouldn't be easy, "Would you, um… ugh dammit," he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. With new confidence he looked at her and asked, "Would you like to go out with me sometime? Maybe dinner and a movie?"

The bluntness blew her away. She wasn't expecting him to ask her on a date. She didn't even know he liked her that much.

"Oh, Juvia is very flattered," what could she do? Yes, she wanted to say yes. But she was pregnant… wouldn't that be wrong?

Well… as her friends said, what would be the harm in a little flirting?

"Juvia would like to, yes," she lifted her head to look deeper in his eyes, unprepared for how close he was.

Gray's hooded eyes were locked on her lips. The small amount of booze left was in him was not the reason he was leaning closer, he felt… like he was meant to. Supposed to kiss her. He knew lust, and this wasn't it. This was much deeper, and he was more than happy to dive in.

"Gray—," Juvia tried to speak, but Gray's lips sealed hers. Well, she wasn't complaining. Gray's arms steadily would around her, one on her hip and the other on her shoulders. His lips moved tenderly over hers, savoring the flavor his body suddenly craved.

Only 10 seconds in and Juvia had already deduced that this was the best kiss of her life.

She ran her hands up his sides, one hand dragging up his shirt and one playing with the ends of her hair. She cringed in her mind, her pregnancy hormones were taking over.

Juvia's eyes snapper open. She couldn't do this. As nice as she could, Juvia pulled away from him. She raised her hands to her lips, her eyes refusing to meet his.

Gray's heart was pounding to the point her could feel it in his toes. His hands rested on her lithe hips. He needed more.

"We should—," Juvia could say no more, Gray's hands cupped her cheeks and lifted her head enough so he could kiss her again.

This kiss was soft, sweet. Juvia couldn't turn away. She raked her nails up his arms and stopped when he hands were over his.

He released her, a little out of breath. A slight grin on his lips. And Gray took pride that her own chest was heaving as much as his.

"Juvia, I know we haven't known one another for very long," he rested his forehead on hers, "but I like you. A lot."

A joyful glow made the ocean blue of her eyes sparkle, like the sun in the early morning. He… liked her? It had been so long since she had felt like this.

Gray lightly pinched her chin with his thumb and forefinger and moved her head so he could kiss her cheek.

He nuzzled his nose against her cheek, making his way to her neck, the blue tresses tickling him. He was _never_ this affectionate. Especially with someone he just met a week before.

" _This isn't right… well it is. It feels right. But she just got out of a relationship, she probably doesn't want me on her like this. Probably isn't ready to be intimate with someone else."_

A moment later, Juvia decided that for the first time in 3 years, pregnant or not, she was doing what she wanted.

She gripped the fabric of Gray's shirt and pulled him up so she could connect her lips to his.

His eyes widened, he thought he was crossing a line. Obviously not. He wrapped his arms around her to enjoy this pleasant surprise all the more.

The jump was successful. Now more than just the path was solid ice. Much more.

* * *

Hmm? I wonder what next chapter will be about... gonna try my hand to give you guys something good! But don't be freaked out if it's late. I'm hoping for Monday night, but if not then definitely Tuesday!

Again sorry about being lame and not updating when I say I'm going to.

 **REMINDER:** This is a AU and it is not finished. When you review, don't rant about a character when you don't have the whole story, OK? I appreciate all my reviewers but It's disheartening when I get ones and all they are doing is bashing a character to an unfinished story.

Anyway, see ya guys! XOXO-Smile


	6. Melting Ice

**FIRST:** If you are uncomfortable with intimate/smut scenes. Then this chapter is **not** for you. I have changed the rating to M as of last chapter.

 **SECOND:** You are actually getting a double chapter this week. Promise. I figured that since this chapter may be uncomfortable for some people to read (and I really don't want to get a few specific reviews about it) that I better go ahead and give you chapter 7 as well. Meaning we are back on track!

Thank you so much for your support! And to everyone who has Followed/Favorite/Reviewed! I appreciate you all :)

**to the guest reviewer who said Juvia normally goes for Gray: this is a AU. She is pregnant. It would make sense that she wouldn't be her normal self, ya know? But... maybe this chapter will change your mind.

 **NOTE:** Gray will be a little OOC for a few this is an AU, so yeah, he's not going to be his moody self. But that part will come, I'm already there in my writing so I promise. This won't last long! – Also! In this universe, the song _Ice Ice Baby_ does not exist.

 _Fairy Tail_ and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Gray moaned as Juvia's tongue slipped into his mouth. He didn't taste any alcohol on her, meaning she really did like him. Good, he'd hate to know she agreed to go on a date and kiss him under the influence.

" _Oh, come on Fullbuster,"_ he berated himself, " _is now really the time to be thinking like that?"_

Juvia ran her small hands through his hair, lightly massaging his scalp. Her nails scratched him, and every time they did his arms squeezed her a little tighter.

"Gray…" she sighed, her chest rising and falling, meeting his in the dark.

Gray pecked her on the nose, thinking this was all that was happening tonight. But Juvia took a step back and tugged him with her.

His eyes widened when she finally stopped at the foot of his bed. Her eyes asking him a very important question.

Her breath was warm on his neck, her fingers playing with the hem of his shirt, her body was too damn close and beautiful to say no too. He nodded and leaned in to kiss her again.

Groaning into the kiss, Juvia began to undo the buttons of his shirt. The achingly slow pace allowed Gray to get a feel for her bum. She hardly ever wore anything but skirts, and they showed her body off like they were made especially for her. The curve of her checks outlining the very fabric. His hands twitched with desire to touch her. And now they were full of the soft flesh. He gently gripped her, smirking when she sighed with pleasure.

Juvia spread her fingers over his impressive body when his shirt fell to the floor. The taut muscles flexed with each skim of her fingertips. Juvia could feel herself grow more impatient just looking at him.

" _When has Juvia ever been this impulsive? We hardly know one another…,"_ she whimpered when Gray let her go, only to find her skirts zipper and let it fall.

"Do you mind… leaving those on?" Gray asked, a tiny blush on his face.

Juvia glanced down, he was pointing at her heels. They were a light gray to match her top, strappy too, "Ju-Juvia will."

Gray smirked, kissed her forehead as he brought her top up. Leaning back to get a good look, he felt himself grow even harder.

Blue hair in pigtails, strapless pink bra, freaking amazingly toned abdomen, a cute pair of blue panties with white bubbles with smiley faces, and finally those sexy stilettos.

When his gaze returned to her face, his eyes were glazed over.

Juvia had the urge to cover herself up. She always did when she was partial nude. But her streak of confidence hadn't left her yet. Rather boldly, she reached out and palmed the one section of Gray that couldn't be labeled as cool.

"G-gah," he muffled a groan behind his hand, "s-shit."

Juvia smiled, looking at his jeans as she carefully brought the zipper down. Her fingers slid under his waist line to get to his behind and helped him shimmy his pants off.

Now, Juvia had seen Gray without pants before. His signature pair of black or blue boxers were a common sight to her. The brand 'Black Star' was now her favorite. But seeing them when he unconsciously strips and seeing them when he's in the mood are two completely different cases.

His member stood out for her to gaze at, she couldn't take her eyes off him. Her hands twitched a little, wanting to touch but being unsure. While she fidgeted, Gray kicked his shoes and socks off to the pile of clothes they made. He took a step forward and took her hand.

He smiled, pushing her a bit. She yelped when her knees gave, forcing her to sit on the bed. His… package… right in front of her face.

"Scoot back," Gray told her, following her until her back met the headboard.

" _Holy shit,"_ his mind screamed, " _is this really about to happen?"_

He gazed at the woman in his bed. She had one hand on her chest, her fist lightly clenched. Her other had supported her from lying down and her knees bent in such an endearing way. But the glazed look in her eyes and the way her chest heaved… he was taken. He had to have her.

"Juvia… you sure?" in no way was he going to take advantage of her.

"What a gentleman," Gray swore he heard her say, but didn't have a chance to ask, she grabbed him. _Hard._

He threw his head back, her nails raked over the length. Even through the cotton of his boxers it felt incredible.

"Uh-uh…" he clenched his fists, not risking a move. She ran the fingers of one hand down his thigh, the other circling the head of his (getting painful) erection.

After fearing he would be done right then, he felt her hands leave him, "What… Juvia?"

He looked down to see her hook her thumbs in the waist band and tug down his only clothing left.

Her eyes widened when he was free, she could feel the wetness in her panties. She thought this only happened in books or movies. Such attraction wasn't for real life. But it was.

She helped Gray discard his boxers, then her hand jerked to touch him fully. Her hand was around him but not touching. Was she scared? He was the second man she had ever been with. Was she any good in bed? She hardly ever got to say what she liked. She gave Bora what he wanted but never told her if he liked it or if she was horrible. What if she couldn't please him? What if she-

Gray's hand was on top of hers and brought it to touch the velvet skin. He growled at the soft touch. Juvia looked up at his face, his checks flushed and teeth biting his lip. His eyes were on their hands, he was using her hand to stroke himself. Looks like he was getting impatient.

"D-damn," he hand was way too soft and felt way too good.

Thoughts of Bora left her when she saw Gray close his eyes in satisfaction, she then took over. Stroking a little faster and harder. His hand went to his side, letting her do it. She moved her gaze down to her task.

Odd, she was enraptured by it. The way the head was spilling its juice, the pinkness of the head and the skin colored length, the veins on the side, the way it twitched with every stoke.

Her other hand lifted to fondle his balls. It was something she had always wanted to try. Judging by Gray's grip on her shoulders, it felt good.

" _Holy shit holy shit holy shit,"_ she was just barely grazing him there and it was sending shivers through his whole body. His grip tightened the more she did it. Her hand that was stroking him slowed, and he cursed when she stopped all together at the hilt. He was about to beg her to continue when something wet touched the head.

" _Oh no,"_ he was a goner.

Juvia peeked her tongue to test the waters. Gray's hands moved to the top of her head, she felt them shake. She licked the underside of him, she heard him shudder above her. Taking the final plunge, she opened her mouth and took him in bit by bit.

She pulled back then went again and got more, all the while her hand still grazed his balls. He was getting a double, almost triple dose of pleasure. He gripped her hair, forcing himself not to thrust.

"Damn, Juvia…"

She was now on her knees, her head bobbing. Her hands braced herself on his thighs. His grip in her hair hurt, but she could take it.

"Stop stop stop," he tugged her back, groaning, a piece of saliva clung to her lip from his pulsing dick.

"Did Juvia do something wrong?"

"No, no," he sat on his heels, ignoring how ridiculous he must look, "just uh… don't want to cum in your mouth."

He whispered the last part. Juvia smiled at his courtesy, nodding at him. He was shocked when she took him in her hand again, "Then Juvia will let you cum in her hand," she whispered in his ear. Her voice so low and her hot breath on his ear… he came right then.

" _How… embarrassing,"_ he tried to slow his breathing, but he made the mistake of looking at his lover.

She was leaning back on his pillow. Her legs bent and spread, she was undoing her pigtails, letting the curls fly free.

"Let me return the favor," he reached up and grabbed the fabric on her hips, "cute."

Juvia flushed at the comment, and flushed even more when they traveled down her legs. Did she shave this morning? She couldn't remember!

Gray kept his eyes on her, his hands going up her legs, spreading them more. One kept going and stopped at her cheek, his thumb tracing her quivering lips.

His other hand traced her nether lips.

"G-Gray," her voice shook, her hand rising to hold his. Never had she been taken care of like this.

Gray huffed a few deep breaths, barely recovering from his first orgasm of the night. His sights were set on getting her hers. His middle finger dipped inside her, he wasn't surprised by how wet she was. They were both pretty eager.

Not wasting any time, he lowered his head, kissing her legs before getting to his prize.

"Wa-wait!" Juvia pushed his face back, a look of shock on her face.

"What's wrong?" his hands cradled her hips, keeping a tight lock on her so she couldn't scoot away.

"What… what is Gray doing?"

" _Huh?"_

"I'm…" he blinked, his face burning. He didn't really have to say it did he? "I'm returning the favor?"

Juvia shivered, "With… with your mouth?"

"…yeah…" he felt very awkward sitting between her legs as they talked.

"Juvia…" she gulped, "Juvia… has never had… that done to her before…."

Gray got up to his elbows, "Wait, seriously?"

She shook her head, she didn't know if she should be embarrassed or ashamed. Was that the same thing? She didn't know and she didn't care. All she knew was that she couldn't look at him.

"Well, lay back then," he got on his stomach, "I promise you'll like it."

"Gray is still- AH!" she fell to the pillows, her hands grasping the sheets, "What… what…"

She could feel him smirk, "One lick and you're like that? Get ready, sweetheart."

An entourage of pleasure bombarded Juvia's senses. His tongue was hot and fast, she didn't know what he was doing or what he was touching. But it felt good. It felt really damn good.

"Don't stop, don't stop…" she pleaded. Her back arched, he was sucking on her bud of nerves just right.

"Juvia can't, Juvia can't… Ah, ah, ah, ahhhhh!" she tried to keep her sounds to herself but Gray heard and had pride fill his chest at getting that reaction.

He leaned up and licked his lip. He crawled towards her and lied down beside her.

"So, how was that?" he asked, truly wanting to know. How could he idiot ex deprive her of something like that? He must have been controlling in the bedroom just as much as everything else.

"That… that… that was… amazing," she could barely speak.

"Glad to hear it," he picked up her delicate hand and kissed it. Juvia turned her head to look at him, her eyes narrowed. She grabbed his chin and brought him down for a kiss. He was taken aback by her moves, they were bold, nothing like the woman he got to know this week. But he got on top of her anyway, like hell if it didn't turn him on even more.

Juvia could feel the proof of that on her stomach. Gray's hands were moving to her back to unclasp her bra. She picked herself up to let it slide off her and onto an odd place in the room.

Gray looked at her chest as if it was food and he was a starving man. She knew they were large, but she tried to be modest. He lazily ran a finger around the pink and perky nipple of her left breast. He groped the right one, leaving Juvia feeling odd and aroused.

Gray's head was lying on her stomach. It was like they were long time lovers and this was a normal day to them. Juvia felt it and so did Gray. She could see it in his eyes. She brought her hands up to push his bangs back, she wanted to see his eyes.

He smirked at her, kissing her ridiculously toned stomach and up until he clamped down on her mounds. Juvia yelped at the suddenness. His teeth pulled playfully on the peak, she squeaked at the mix of pleasure and pain. But he soothed it over with kisses and long strokes with his tongue.

A moan from deep within her throat pulled Gray from his teasing. He closed his eyes as he grabbed her arms and turned her so she was on her hands and knees. Suddenly, the mood shifted.

Juvia felt his hands caress every part of her; her bum, her legs, her chest, her shoulders, finally her back. She felt soft, sweet kissed travel down her back bone. His hands massaged her hips, slowly spreading her legs with his knees.

His breath was by her ear when he asked, "Ready?"

All she could was nod.

His back straightened, he grabbed his length and gave it one good pump before lining up to her. He took a shuddering breathe before entering the head only. Then ever so slowly he pushed.

"Ahhhh," he was bigger than she was used to. He was stretching her, but the movements were slow enough that she could adjust.

He pulled out until only the very tip was left before plunging again, this time going deeper. The pace was driving him crazy. But he wouldn't dare go any faster-

"Please Gray… more…" her voice and body were shaking with need. And who was he to deny her?

"Yes ma'am," he leaned forward, his lips brushing her back as he picked up the pace. His hips steadily hitting the perfect spot each time, but not with enough force yet. She gripped the bed sheets, enjoying the ride for now.

Gray grit his teeth, he wanted more. He needed more. He sped up even more, his grip on her hips would for sure leave marks on her porcelain skin.

"Gray! Gray!" she cried, wanting just as much as he.

He stopped, only to push her down and put her on her side, one leg up on his shoulder. This position allowed for much deeper entry.

"Damn-Damn-Damn," with each thrust, he felt himself go mad.

Juvia was biting her lip, Gray had her leg underneath her, trapped. But she had never felt safer. Never felt so alive.

She reached for him. Her eyes begging him to let her have him.

His breath was shaky, he pulled out, dripping with a mixture of juices. He let her move him, he was on his back against the headboard and Juvia was in his lap. Chest to chest, mouth to mouth.

He could taste himself, but damn if that wasn't hot. He felt her take his hot member in her hands to find her entrance and slowly sat down. She released his lips so she could hop, her heels letting her get higher, taking more of him in.

He watched the sigh before him; her chest bounced in his face, her face a deep red, blue hair flying everywhere.

The sounds filled his whole apartment, her moans were highly erotic. Sending shivers down his back and up his dick.

" _I won't last much longer,"_ Gray growled, grabbing her hips he lifter her off him and spun until he was on top of her. Basic missionary position. He watched her face when he slid himself inside, he braced his arms by her face, arms that she grabbed, and then he moved.

He pounded, he thrust, he banged… whatever you want to say. But this one time would not be enough to satisfy him. The gorgeous woman beneath him captivated him in more ways than one. Her parted mouth and closed eyes, flushed cheeks and chest, tiny moans that left her… every bit and more.

Feeling a tightness in his belly, he lowered his head and rested it on her neck. He grunted into her ear, blowing his hot breath onto her flushed skin, kissing where he could reach.

Juvia felt herself grow close. She met each of Gray's thrust with her own, wanting to get there faster.

The cries in the apartment overlapped one another. A feeling of satisfaction consumed them both. He gathered her into his arms for one last kiss before falling asleep. She snuggled deep into his chest before joining him.

It wouldn't be until much, much later that they realized they forgot something. Something that would cause the ice to melt into water, only to reform even stronger.

* * *

Just FYI- I was so uncomfortable writing this. I have never really tried before. It was fun, haha. But so weird. And I thought about making it super sexy and very 'lets just do it'... but to me that's just not really there style. Juvia is a very emotional person and honestly, so is Gray. One time flings aren't their style. Making it more intimate seemed more them.

So if you read this, thanks! If you are skipping to the next chapter, don't worry, you didn't miss anything crucial :)


	7. Morning After

This chapter is rather short, but I hope you enjoy it :) I finally got my double update in! You guys don't know how happy I am to be back on track, lol.

**to the guest reviewer who said Juvia normally goes for Gray: this is a AU. She is pregnant. It would make sense that she wouldn't be her normal self, ya know? But... maybe this chapter will change your mind.

 **NOTE:** Gray will be a little OOC for a few this is an AU, so yeah, he's not going to be his moody self. But that part will come, I'm already there in my writing so I promise. This won't last long! – Also! In this universe, the song _Ice Ice Baby_ does not exist. (getting closer...)

 _Fairy Tail_ and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Juvia woke up the next morning feeling a little cool. Her body was tingling and deliciously sore.

She clenched her eyes together to try and piece together the last few hours. It wasn't like she drank or anything…

Her thought process stopped when she felt something move against her leg, something warm and toned.

Jumping back, she gasped when she saw the glorious sight lying on the bed next to her.

Gray Fullbuster. Fast asleep and oh so nude.

She placed her hands on her checks, " _What has Juvia done? Well, I know what I did, but why? Juvia was so bold! But Juvia is pregnant with another man's baby! Isn't that wrong what Juvia did?"_ she fought with herself, watching Gray as he slept, " _Oh, Juvia can only imagine how Gray will feel when he finds out that Juvia is having a child…"_

The good feeling from her lovely workout was fading quick. In the heat of the moment, the baby was the last thing on her mind.

" _Juvia is already a terrible mother, thinking of herself before her baby,"_ her bottom lip quivered, she got out of bed and searched for her clothes in the dim light, she thanked the stars she took her shoes off before falling asleep.

"Mm," Juvia froze when Gray moved, "Juvia?"

The blanket was sitting low on his hip, the prominent 'V' that she had the pleasure of seeing all night was very much on display. One arm was stretched out on the bed where she should be, the other pushing his bangs out of his face.

Gorgeous wasn't a strong enough of a word to describe him.

"Good- good morning, Gray," Juvia barely glanced at him as she slipped her skirt back on.

"You're leaving?" he flipped over to his stomach so he could lean over and look at the alarm clock on the other side of the bed, it read 5:24 AM, "It's really early, you know."

"Yes," Juvia fluffed her hair after pulling her shirt over her head, "Juvia should go."

She couldn't tell what the expression was that creeped on his face. He fisted he blanket on his hips so he could stand.

"I hope," he started, "I'm really hoping that… what I mean is…"

Juvia watched him curiously. He cursed under his breath.

He kept his eyes closed as he said, "I hope you don't think this is the reason I asked you out. I'm not a one-night-stand kind of guy."

Juvia felt her face heat up, "Oh, no!"

Gray flinched when she started to tear up, "H-hey! It's not a big deal!"

"Juvia doesn't think ill of you at all! If anything, Gray should think badly of Juvia because she is the one who initiated it."

Gray laughed, "I could have stopped you, you know," with one hand on his sheet he wiped away the tears that gathered in her eyes.

"True…"

"Is there something else making you leave? You're more than welcome to stay, I mean…" he shrugged, not wanting to come off as too clingy to a woman he hasn't had one date with and yet has seen in the throes of passion.

Juvia truly wanted to stay, but the life growing in her made her realize that they needed to have a serious talk…

"Juvia has some thinking to do. She hopes that Gray can understand."

He sighed, but smirked at her, "I get it. But You can stay, really. It's too early to be on the roads. Not to mention I sort of drove you here."

"Right…" she forgot about that.

"Come on," he walked past her to his cabinet, pulling out a clean t-shirt. He threw it to her, "put this on, it'll be more comfortable."

Juvia waited until he was turned around to pull on a clean pair of boxers to strip down to her panties to pull on the large t-shirt. Like the coat she borrowed, it went to her mid-thigh.

When they both laid back down, Juvia resisted the urge to cuddle with him again. She closed her eyes and willed herself to go back to sleep.

"How does Thursday sound?"

Juvia peeked open one eyes to see Gray lying on his side, head in his hand, gazing at her, "For?"

"Dinner. And a movie? If you're free, that is."

 _Free. Was she free?_

"Juvia doesn't know," both her plans for that day and her life, "she will let you know."

"Great," he wrapped an arm around her and snuggled with her, a soft smile on his relaxed face, "then let's get some sleep."

Juvia didn't know how she was going to sleep with guilt swelling in her heart.

* * *

"You… **WHAT?"**

Juvia blushed, eternally embarrassed, "Y-yes."

Lucy's jaw dropped to the floor of her living room. Juvia had gotten home before she and Natsu woke up and had just got out of the shower when Lucy asked why she didn't come home the night before.

Lucy was so thankful her boyfriend wasn't home, she was happy for her friend, but also concerned by the green look on her face "Are you OK?"

"Juvia is a horrible mother," Juvia sat on the couch in her fluffy white robe, "Juvia will never be able to look at Gray once he knows…"

"Hey," Lucy scrambled to sit next to Juvia and place a hand on her shoulder in comfort, "You are not a horrible mother. Don't ever think that!"

"But Juvia slept with Gray while pregnant with Bora's baby…"

Lucy tugged her friend into a hug, "I know it sounds bad, but Juvia… you know that out of every person I know you have the biggest morals? Half the women in the world wouldn't care they were having a baby and would sleep with whoever. It happens. It doesn't make you a bad person, it doesn't make any woman a bad person."

Juvia blushed at the moral part, she sniffed "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I promise," Lucy winked, "and I don't break my promised, do I?"

The mother-to-be laughed, "No, you don't."

"Last night is just an action that took place thanks to mutual attraction and respect," Lucy thanked God for that, if Gray had taken advantage of her friend she would have killed him, "we're human, Juvia."

"We are," Juvia rubbed the tears out of her eyes, "I suppose one mistake won't be all that horrible."

"Right!" Juvia stood up and grinned, the sunlight streaming from the window made her blonde hair glow, "Now how about breakfast?"

Looking at the clock, Juvia said, "A little late for breakfast, how about brunch?" It was almost eleven.

"Sure," Lucy tied her long hair into a ponytail, "Natsu isn't here so we don't have to worry about running out of food!"

"Juvia is going to get dressed," after Lucy nodded, she headed to her bedroom to get herself ready for the day.

She planned on having a party for her friends, telling them all she as having a baby. This included Gray. She had no idea how he would react, should she tell him alone? It was going to be a long conversation for sure…

Before she left the room, Juvia sent a text to Gray:

 **From Juvia:  
** _Juvia is free Thursday, let her know of a time for dinner! Can't wait to see you :)_

Juvia's world of ice was stronger now. It was much easier to walk on. Unfortunately, up ahead was a tiny nick, threatening to tear it all apart.

* * *

**Just to let you know, I am exactly how Juvia is right now. Personally, I don't think it's right for a pregnant woman to sleep with another man whose not her babies father, but women do it.

Next chapter is Gray and Juvia's date!

 **REMINDER:** This is a AU and it is not finished. When you review, don't rant about a character when you don't have the whole story, OK? I appreciate all my reviewers but It's disheartening when I get ones and all they are doing is bashing a character to an unfinished story.

Anyway, see ya guys! XOXO-Smile


	8. First Date

Woo! Actually on time! Sort of, it's already 12:24 AM on Monday. But hey! At least it's not super-super late.

How are you guys liking this so far? I love your reviews so much and every time I get one my heart bursts with love ^^

BTW, at the end of May i quit my job and I finally got myself another one. Well, I've only worked two days of it and I'm looking for something else. I'm 25 years old and I'm pretty confidant that my gut feeling is never wrong. So you guys pray for me that i'll find something soon ^^

 **NOTE:** Gray will be a little OOC for a few this is an AU, so yeah, he's not going to be his moody self. But that part will come, I'm already there in my writing so I promise. This won't last long! – Also! In this universe, the song _Ice Ice Baby_ does not exist. (getting closer...)

 _Fairy Tail_ and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

Thursday came before Juvia could even blink. She still felt guilty about sleeping with Gray knowing she was having another man's baby, but after some thinking and soul-searching she decided that Lucy was right. She wasn't the first woman to do so and she wouldn't be the last.

Her only problem now? She still hasn't told Gray and he's about 5 minutes late for picking her up for their movie and dinner date.

"Juvia feels sick…" Juvia sat in her desk chair holding her stomach, ironically, she had not been morning sick all week. But all she wanted right now was to lose her lunch all her meals from the last few days.

She had no idea how she was supposed to tell him. How would he react? He would be angry for sure. But would he understand? Would he hate her? Juvia was at a loss.

"Juvia! Gray's here!" Natsu called from the living room. He and Lucy were going to have their own at-home movie date while she was out.

"Coming," she called, not sure if she was truly ready.

She slipped on her sandals, grabbed her purse and left the safety of her room.

Lucy winked at her when she entered the living room. Natsu was ignoring every person in the room in favor of the remote.

"Wow, you look great."

Juvia turned and saw Gray standing there, looking as good as ever. Boots, dark jeans, and a red t-shirt underneath a leather jacket. She flushed, such a handsome man was taking her out?

"Thank you, Gray," she fiddled with her purse. She glanced at her outfit. A knee length yellow dress, a belt at her waist flared out the bottom half.

"Ready?" he held out his hand for her to take, a small grin on his face.

"Yes," his fingers were cool against hers as he pulled her closer, "I'll be home later, then."

"Have fun!" Lucy waved, nudging Natsu to at least say goodbye.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do, stripper."

"Natsu!" Lucy smacked him on the chest as the couple stepped outside and shut the door behind them.

"They make an interesting pair, huh?" Gray chuckled, he was still holding her hand.

"They are cute together," Juvia twirled her loose curls around her fee fingers. Nervous about being on her first date in years.

"Where are we going?"

Gray opened the door to his truck and helped her in, "This nice steakhouse, it's fairly new so you probably haven't been. They have awesome steaks."

"Juvia can't wait," when she first thought she might be pregnant, she hadn't stood the smell of meat. But for the two weeks she had been able to eat it. She didn't think her cravings would change that suddenly.

"Great, it's actually a little bit of a drive," he cranked the vehicle, turning the music down low. Not wanting her to hear that he listened to a country radio station on the way here. Natsu always laughed at him, but country music always helped him when he was nervous, "we could get to know each other a bit on the way?"

"How so?" Juvia crossed her legs and put her hands in her lap, a clear sign that she was uncomfortable, but for the life of him Gray didn't know why. They had already been… intimate… no reason for her to be shy.

"20 questions?"

Juvia tilted her head to the side, "The children's game?"

He laughed, "It's not a kid's game, we just ask each other questions to get to know one another," he peeked a glance at her to see she was looking at him, he blushed a little but said, "we already know some, but we're on a date. Figured we could be more personal."

"Oh, yes," Juvia nodded, turning her head to look out the window. She gulped, fearing he may ask something that would accidently get the truth to come out.

Gray felt something akin to fear slip up his spine, "We… don't have to. If you don't want to do that," He had already got them to main part of town, they still had a ways to go.

"No, we can!" she saw the look on his face, "Juvia is just nervous… she likes Gray. Juvia wants him to like her too."

"I do like you," he chuckled, still pretty on edge, "I think I'll like more of you, if you give me a chance."

She bit her lip, would he still like her knowing that she was carrying a child? Wait… what if when she told him he thought it was his?!

"So, you said you grew up in Oak Town?"

Juvia released a breath, then turned and smile. Nodding, she said, "Yes, I was adopted by Gajeel's father when I was 11. We moved to Magnolia when we started college."

Now was not the time to let her anxiousness take control, she would tell him when the time was right. Hopefully, she would get a chance tonight. But at this moment, she wanted to enjoy her first date in 3 years.

"So Gajeel is your actual brother?" Gray gulped, well now he knew the odd look he got yesterday when they had lunch together and Natsu brought up his date with Juvia.

"Yes, he takes the job very seriously."

"Yeah, I know," Gray leaned into his chair, he grazed his eyes over her form. She was relaxing some, her arms were now moving about as she talked. Telling him some random story about Gajeel while they were in high school, _"What did I do to deserve such a cute date?"_

"You grew up here with Natsu and Erza? What made you want to go to school up north?"

Gray grinned, "I got a full scholarship to an art academy up there. I got to do an internship with some of the most talented people I had ever met."

Gray went on about school, how much he loved the fact that they had snow almost all the time. It was funnier for his classmates when he would walk around half-naked during winter. Juvia loved the look on his face as he talked. She didn't have a clue who these people were that he was talking about. Some famous designers, or something. But she couldn't bring herself to stop him, he was passionate about his work and wanted to share that.

She smiled, wondering if she could really pull this off. Her hand rubbed her belly, using it as her magic lamp to grant her wish.

"Oh, we're here," they got there faster than Gray expected. He pulled up to the semi-packed parking lot.

"Oh wow, Gray was not kidding when he said it was new. Juvia comes to this part of town to see her doctor and she hasn't seen it," she let it slip.

"Doctor?" Gray was already at her door, helping her out. He looked at her, waiting for an answer. An answer she wasn't ready to tell.

"Oh, um," she flushed, rubbing her arms, "Juvia's gyno-,"

"I'm good," Gray held up a hand, hearing enough already. He felt his face heat up. Despite the fact that he was familiar with that area of her body, he didn't really want to know about her… lady doctor.

Juvia giggled, accepting his arm when he offered it to her, "Does Gray not like hearing about this doctor?"

"My step-mom is that kind of doctor," his face paled, thinking back to the days where he was forced to listen to her lectures, "I've heard every story you can think of it. She never grounded me when I was growing up, she just started telling me about her job and that was enough to keep me out of trouble."

"Oh," Juvia felt butterflies in her stomach as Gray placed a hand on her lower back so he could open the door, "what is her name? Perhaps Juvia has seen her."

Gray blanched, as if he needed his mom to be her doctor, " _Hell, if she is Juvia's doctor I don't even want to know what kind of lectures she'll be giving me…"_

"Ur Milkovich-Fulbuster," he stepped away for a moment to tell the hostess they had a party of two, after getting the small handheld device to alert them that their table was ready, he led Juvia to a seat far enough away from the rowdy kids so they could keep talking, "I think she just goes by Ur Fullbuster now. She didn't when they first got married."

"Hm," Juvia tapped her chin with her finger, Gray felt his own fingers twitch with the desire to hold hers, "she is not Juvia's doctor but she is in the same office."

" _Oh, thank God,"_ Gray let out a chuckle, "You may have met her then. Tall, short hair, probably always wearing a crop top under her coat?"

"Is that where Gray received his stripping habit?" Juvia giggled.

"Yes, unfortunately," he laughed. He sat back against the wall and placed his arm around Juvia's shoulders, pulling her back with him so they would be closer. They saw a group of high school kids disrupting the waiting area, "Man, I'm glad those days are over."

"What days?" Juvia followed his line of sight, "Oh, yes. The days of no hard work and being able to sleep all summer."

He snorted, she was a feisty one, "Well no, I miss that. But I mean the days of not knowing who you are."

Juvia watched his eyes as he talked, "You didn't know what you wanted to do in life, didn't even know what you were good at until you finally got out. I don't think anyone did, even if they though they did. I feel like I know who I am now. More comfortable in my own skin. More comfortable… to be open."

Juvia's eyes widened, understanding where he was going, "Juvia feels the same."

His dark eyes gazed into her ocean blue ones, he leaned his head into her soft curls. He was being truthful, but at the same time not. He wasn't very comfortable being open with people, not since his mother died. But Juvia… something about her made him _want_ to be open.

"Also, if we were back in those days, Juvia and Gray would not know one another."

He smiled, that was true. He would still be doing crazy shit on the weekends with Natsu, being scared of Erza if he didn't do his homework, competing with Lyon for top spot in art class… not sitting in a restaurant with a beautiful woman, inside and out, in his arms.

"Yeah, you got that right," he felt his lap vibrate. Their table was ready, he stood and pulled Juvia along, feeling his face heat up, " _what the hell is up with me. I'm not a mushy, lovey-dovey person. What is it about her that makes me want to spill my guts and be all cozy with her like Elf and Ever were back in high school? That was so disgusting!"_

But one look at his date, the light shining in her eyes and the smile on her face, he knew he was being just as sickeningly sweet as they were. At 16 he would have thrown himself into any fight he could to not let people see him smile at a girl. Now at 26, he really didn't care if people saw him smiling at her, she was worth it all.

* * *

"Amazing," Juvia said as she put down her napkin, finished with her meal. She had an extremely tender steak, alongside it was a baked potato filled to the brim with fixings. It had been a long time since she had such a filling meal.

"Good, glad you enjoyed it," Gray had the same as she did, but his drink of choice was a beer next to her water. She dodged the subject of why she wasn't drinking, even after he told her she could get whatever she wanted. No big deal, if she didn't want to drink he wasn't going to force her.

"Thank you for bringing Juvia here, it was wonderful," Juvia clasped her hands together above her empty plate.

"Hey, we're not done yet," he dug out his wallet, "hope you don't mind if we take a walk before the movie. Maybe burn off some of this so we can get some popcorn."

Juvia quirked an eyebrow, "Does Gray eat as much as Natsu?"

"No way," he snorted, "I'm not a pig. I just like to have some while at the movies, it feels weird if you don't."

Juvia took a sip of her water. He was right, even though she felt like she was about to burst. And knowing her, if she didn't walk some she would be sick tonight and not be able to enjoy the movie.

"If you don't want any, I can eat the whole bag myself," he snickered. He was not going to tell her he saw her eat two bags of popcorn all by herself the week he stayed with at Natsu and Lucy's. He'd save that for a later date.

"No, no," she shook her head, "Juvia loves movie popcorn," she bit her lip, "but maybe on our walk we can stop at the convenience store?"

"Sure?" Gray handed the waiter their ticket and leaned forward, "What do you need?"

Juvia felt very shy at the moment. Or embarrassed, she wasn't sure, "Oh, um. Sometimes Juvia gets a little heartburn, acid reflux…" she shrugged, not wanting to make a big deal, "she forgot her tums."

Gray smirked, "Sure. No problem, we can probably get some cheap candy too. Stick in your purse so we won't be spending a ton at the theater."

Juvia nodded, glad he didn't ask. She never got heart burn before, never experienced the awfulness of acid reflux. Not until the last few days. Her pregnancy book said it was normal and she prayed it wouldn't last. She had to sleep with her trashcan next to her bed just to be safe.

When they left the restaurant, Juvia was walking towards Gray's truck when he pulled her in the opposite direction, "Theater is in walking distance. We can go get our tickets before heading to the store. Maybe walk around the shops?"

Juvia glanced around, they were in the downtown area of Magnolia. The shops looked older, more rustic. The town itself was older, but this part was the oldest and had the most history. It's where the Fairy Tail library was located. The town's founder loved the ideas of fairies and mythical creatures, that's where the name for the library and the school came from.

"Absolutely," Juvia intertwined her fingers with Gray's, "Juvia loves this part of town.

Gray squeezed her hand, "Great."

With the movie tickets purchased and the Tums and candy stuffed in Juvia's purse they walked into the small garden park on the edge of town. It was full of flowers and the towns famous Cherry Blossom trees. The Blossom-Viewing festival was just a few weeks away.

" _Next year Juvia will be able to bring her little one to see the blossoms,"_ she imagined the moment in her head. Her child would only be about 4, maybe 5 months old. But it would still be special for her.

Gray was thinking of the festival too as they passed a large tree, it looked like it had been dug up then put back… he'd have to look up what happened. A sign said not to touch the trees. Odd, that wasn't there when he was living here as a kid. Maybe Natsu knew... Shaking his head, he looked down at his hand, wondering if Juvia wanted to come with him this year to the festival…

"The festival is coming up," Gray started, holding a little tighter to the small hand in his, "would you… like to come?"

Juvia faced him, he was obviously nervous. Not as nervous as when he first asked her out, but still nervous.

The festival was 3 weeks away. And in 2 weeks she was telling everyone about her baby. One way or another, Gray would know by then. She had to tell him now, so he could walk away if he wanted to.

"Um, before Juvia answers, she needs to tell you something," she slipped her hand from his and wrung it together with its twin. Her heart was plummeting, her stomach in knots, hands clammy…

"Yeah? This the thing you needed to think about?"

"Y-yes," she closed her eyes, praying that this went well, "Juvia is um… Juvia has… uh…"

Gray put his hands in his pockets, he had no clue what she was going to say. Lucy wouldn't even give him a hint when he called her earlier. It had something to do with her ex, he knew that much from just watching her.

She was gaining courage, so he looked her up and down. She was drawing circles in the dirt with her sandals, her legs knocked together, her hips and torso wiggled as she moved her arms, her face was scrunched up, eyes still closed and mouthing words that made no sense.

" _Even like this, she's still cute,"_ a soft smile spread over his cheeks. Whatever it was she had to say, he would be OK with it. Nothing could turn him away from her.

Juvia gripped her hands together much tighter, she looked up at Gray's accepting features and said, "Juvia is pr-,"

 _ **CLACK-BOOM**_

They both jumped and looked up, thunder clouds littered the sky and rain began to quickly descend.

"Crap! Come on!" Gray grabbed Juvia's arm and ran to the theater. She tripped over her sandals, almost losing them trying to keep up.

"Sorry," Gray rubbed a towel over her wet curls once they made it to the dry movie theater, "I didn't want to get caught in that."

"No worries," Juvia took the towel and attempted to dry her dress.

Gray was drying his own clothes slowly when he told her, "My mother died in a car crash while it was storming."

Juvia's eyes flashed over to him, not expecting him to tell her that, "Oh…"

"She had picked up our dog, Deliora, from the vet after work," he slipped his jacket off and ran the towel up his arms, "some idiot ran a red light…"

Juvia placed a hand on his back, giving him a bit of comfort without saying anything.

"It's been years, but I still can't stand to be in storms," he shook rain droplets from his hair, "didn't mean to bring the mood down," he turned to her and was actually wearing a smile. Talking about it with Juvia sort of helped the feelings he had for his mother not hurt, "you were trying to tell me something?"

Calm oceans turned to panicked waves, she lost her nerve, "Juvia will tell you later. Our movie is about to start."

"Yeah," he dug into his wallet for the tickets, hoping they weren't too wet, "You can tell me anytime, OK?"

She nodded, not knowing if she would be able to, "Of course. Thank you, Gray."

"Anytime," he picked up his jacket and handed it to her, "I'll get us some popcorn and drinks."

She smiled and watched him go, a feeling of dread sinking in, " _Juvia cannot tell you she is pregnant tonight. She doesn't want to give you another reason to dislike storms."_

Even though Juvia and Meldy told her that Gray would be OK with it, she wasn't sure. Natsu had been quiet when she and Lucy spoke about it this morning, she had wanted to ask his opinion but she didn't get a chance. It made her believe that Gray wouldn't be as OK as she was hoping.

" _Juvia will have no choice soon. All our friends will know. Juvia will start showing. Meldy said if it wasn't for the time she could probably pass it off as Gray's baby… but that would be even crueler and Juvia cannot lie. She doesn't want to lie…"_ she saw Gray heading back to her with two large drinks and a large bag of popcorn spilling over, she smiled as he struggled to hold it all, _"he will know soon. And whatever happens will happen."_

"Geez, why does this crap have to cost so much," he handed her one of the drinks as they headed to door number 8. The movie they were seeing was a live action movie of Disney movie that came out when they were kids. Natsu told him to go see the horror movie that came out so she would cling to him, but Gray wanted her to enjoy the movie. Plus, she already knew he liked Disney, so why not? He heard it was a good movie.

"Because they know they can," Juvia said. Throwing a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Heh, guess I know why you work at a place called _Sassy,_ " he easily caught the piece she threw at him. Smirking at her pout.

"After you, my lady," he opened the door for her, bowing his head to her.

She blushed, not expecting this supposedly stoic man to act so playful, but she grinned and played along, "thank you, kind sir."

He chuckled behind her, making their way to the back of the room. Not many people were in the same theatre, as it had been out for a few weeks. But enough people to make it so they had to whisper.

Juvia got comfortable, placing Gray's jacket over the seats in front of them so it would dry. She put her purse in the seat next to her and finally wiggled in her chair until it was comfortable. And when she was, a hand snatched hers up and brought it up to a smooth pair of lips.

"I'd have to say this is the best date I've been on," he said, laying their hands on the arm rest.

Her face might as well stay red for the rest of the night, "Juvia too," she saw him look to the people in front of him and back at her before leaning up and giving her a quick peck.

Juvia gazed into his eyes when he pulled back, feeling the heat arise between them as it did the night he first kissed her. She closed her eyes and brought their lips together again. Loving the feel of his tender touch.

What separated them was the familiar tune that started every Disney movie. Gray had the decency to look embarrassed as he pushed himself deep in his seat, _"I go on at the restaurant about being happy to not being a teenager anymore and here I am making out with a girl on the first date, just like a teen."_

But as he watched Juvia, the lights from the screen illuminating on her cheeks and the familiar music lifting her smile, he really couldn't care less if he made out with her on their first date. They went out order any way. He smiled again when he felt her lean into his side, the movie was just beginning. And deep in his chest, he felt something else beginning too.

* * *

Two hours later the rain had quit and Gray was pulling up the darkened house Juvia was staying at.

"You looked at one the apartments? Which floor?"

They were sitting in front of the Dragneel-Heartfilia house with the truck still cranked, not wanting their date to end.

"It's on the 5th floor, room 4," she flipped through her phone and found the pictures she took, "Juvia and Lucy liked it. It's a two bedroom, two bath. Similar to Gray's, but it has a smaller kitchen to make up for the laundry room. Yours was in the hallway?"

"Oh yeah," he swiped through the pictures, he could see Juvia living there, "You going to take it?"

"Juvia is figuring out her finances," she took her phone back, locking it and stuffing it back into her purse, "but Juvia is more than certain she will be calling next week to put in an application."

"If you need a reference, you can always put me down," he finally turned his truck off and opened his door, "I mean, I live there and kinda designed the place, so…"

"Yes, Juvia thought of that," she giggled and met Gray in front of the door to the house. She pushed a blue hair behind her ear, huffing when it hit her face a second later.

Gray pushed the offending lock back and kept his hand there, rubbing her cheek with his thumb, "Well, can defiantly say that I had fun tonight."

Juvia nodded, "Juvia did too, even getting rained on."

"Yeah that wasn't in the plan," he laughed, stepping a tad bit closer to her, his chest nearly meeting hers, "but it's not like it did anything to hurt us."

"True."

"I'll call you, maybe make plans for another date?" he asked, his voice low and breath fanning her already warm cheeks.

Juvia felt sick again, he still didn't know… maybe on the next date.

"That will be good."

"Great," he kissed her cheek, then pecked her on the lips. He had a smile when he pulled away, "goodnight."

"Goodnight Gray, be safe going home," she pulled him in for a slight hug, "let me know when you get there."

"OK," he held her for a moment before retreating back to his truck, not before he looked back to see her before getting in. Juvia let herself into the house before he could drive off.

She sighed, putting her back against the door and hitting her head against it too. She let herself smile and take in the moment. She could worry about the rest later.

If only she knew that later would be soon, and that the tiny nick ahead was only getting bigger.

* * *

**The part about the heart burn and acid reflux? Remember that, it'll come back later.

Oh, did you all think Gray would be finding out this chapter? Heh, sorry to disappoint! He'll find out in a surprising way :)

Thanks so much for reading and supporting me! XOXO


End file.
